the will of fire
by Heavenly Nadeshiko
Summary: universo alterno, yaoi y hetero, personajes principales: naruto, gaara, shikamaru y kiba, pairings: sasunaru, gaalee, shikatema, kibahina, kakairu y mas. full summary y disclaimer adentro.
1. full summary y disclaimers

**Full summary**

Los chicos de naruto asisten al instituto de arte "will of fire" para cumplir sus sueños de ser artistas como: cantante de una banda, baterista profesional, escritor, fotógrafos, pintora, cineasta, escultora, diseñadoras de moda, marionetista, flautistas; enfrentando problemas de la juventud como: rivalidades, amores secretos, pasado dolorosos, entre otros obstáculos para lograr sus objetivos.

**Pairings**

Naru/sasu

Gaara/lee

Kaka/iru

Kiba/hina

Shika/tema

Asuma/kurenai

Más pairings a mientras la historia continua.

**Disclaimers**

Nada de esta historia me pertenece, excepto los poemas, la historia y un personaje que incluiré luego en la trama, llamado: Niwa kisa. Las imagen para los dibujos y esculturas... mías... bueno algunas. Los diseños de la ropa son mías.

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto-san (un genio) y las canciones que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a: TATU, hound dog, the verve, mana, kris y ángel, lenny kravitz y lo demás que se me podrían haber escapado.

PD: tuve que inventarle apellido a dos personajes de naruto (tenten y haku) ya que no lo mencionan, en el manga, ni en el anime.

**Estilo de la historia**

**  
Negrita y cursiva: **Introducción de los personajes desde el punto de vista de naruto.

**Letra normal:** la trama

**Comillas y cursiva:** Los pensamientos de los personajes

**Guión:** dialogo

**Cursiva: **poemas, poesías, frases celebres...

**Negrita: **Lírics


	2. 1 llego uzumaki naruto

Cáp.1

"llego uzumaki naruto"

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y se encontraba un chico de 1˙72, cabello rubio y rebelde, ojos azules cyan y con 3 líneas en las mejillas parecidas a los bigotes de un zorro, se encontraba vestido con unos pantalones de algodón de color negro grisáceo y una camisa mangas largas del mismo color con cuello mao de color blanco desbotonado mostrando una camiseta roja brillante sin mangas de algodón, ese es el uniforme de la academia a la que asiste, se estaba viendo al espejo mientras se peinaba como podía el cabello que nunca se acomoda.

**_¡Hola! Soy uzumaki naruto, tengo 17 años, he nacido y crecido en konoha, mis padres murieron cuando tenia un año, por eso no los recuerdos y durante toda mi niñez he sido rechazado por todos en el pueblo, pero ahora tengo personas que me quieren y tengo amigos y formamos una pandilla, en la pandilla están: gaara, shikamaru, kiba, shino, chouji, hinata, ino, sakura-chan, neji, cejudo, tenten, kankurou, temari, haku, sasuke ¡aunque este no es amigo de nadie! y el_ "_hermoso-siempre divertido-apuesto-inteligente-sexy-carismático-naruto" o sea yo, hoy inicio mi 3˚ en la academia de arte "the will of fire", soy bueno en literatura, música, fotografía, dibujo, deportes y teatro, y siempre fallo historia del arte, a pesar de que en la primaria era un "dobe" como me suele llamar un baka que detesto, toco muy bien la guitarra, modestia aparte, además tengo buena voz, mi sueño es tener una banda musical y ser reconocido mundialmente por mi buena música y..._**

- ¡naruto, baja a desayunar!

- ¡ya voy iruka-sensei! Vocifera naruto y baja como loco las escaleras encontrándose con un hombre joven de piel morena con una coleta y una cicatriz sobre la nariz.

**_El es umino iruka, 29 años, un escritor de poema y poesía muy bueno. Me vine a vivir con el después de haber quedado bajo su custodia ordenado por el juez después de la muerte de mis padres. El es muy bueno conmigo y me quiere como un padre a su hijo, y yo le correspondo en el sentimiento, además el trabaja en el instituto como profesor, doy la materia de literatura universal con el, es tierno, bondadoso, inteligente, se preocupa por lo demás,_ _compasivo, se avergüenza con facilidad, especialmente cuando kakashi-sensei, su novio me cuentas sobre sus "ejercicios nocturnos" provocándome ganas de vomitar o que a ti te gustaría que tus padres te contaron detalles a detalles sus encuentros amorosos, ya ves que no se siente bien y la mayoría de la veces peca de ingenuo, ¡el pobre! Aunque cuando se enoja da mas miedo que mi amigo gaara, ya les hablare de el._**

- ¡naruto, debo irme! Desayuna y sal de prisa a la academia que tienes que llegar en 15 minutos, te espero allá.

- ¡15 minutos! Y ahora los dice. Grita naruto mientras come a toda prisa su bol de ramen.

Naruto sale a toda prisa del departamento que ocupa con iruka y a toda velocidad se aproxima mientras que en la academia.

- ¡apuestas! ¡Suban sus apuestas! 10 - 1 a que naruto llega ¡apuesten! Vocifera un chico de cabellos castaños, 1˙72, con dos manchas rojas en las mejillas utilizaba el uniforme del colegio de la misma forma que naruto pero camiseta gris, mientras que una mujer de pelos largos casi negros y ojos color rojo observa entretenida la ocurrencia de su alumno.

- ¡ay viene naruto por las escaleras! Contesta un chico con lentes oscuros y pelo negros, 1˙73 que utilizaba el uniforme a diferencia de kiba y naruto, estaba todo abotonado.

Todo el salón al escuchar que por hay venia el rubio faltando segundos por tocar el timbre empezaron a contar al unísono.

- 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... contaban todos a todo pulmón mientras que el rubio venia corriendo sin aire a 3 puertas del salón.

-4... 3... 2... 1... contaron a lo que llego uzumaki naruto a la puerta sin aire por la carrera.

- 0... Contaron cuando sonó el timbre de inicio de clases.

- un nuevo año empieza y sigues con lo mismo de los otros dos años, naruto. Apunto sonriente la profesora.

**_Ella es yuuhi kurenai, 31 años, kurenai-sensei para todos sus alumnos ella imparte la materia de escultura, es una escultora muy buena pero al parecer le gusta mas enseñar que ir por el mundo mostrando sus esculturas, al parecer de esta forma ella deja su estilo de esculpir a personas que podrían pasarlas a otras y así regar su estilo por el mundo, es una excusa pobre si me preguntan, yo creo que lo hace mas bien para estar cerca de asuma-sensei, es simpática, amable, una buena maestra y nos deja hacer y deshacer pero si no prestamos atención a su clase, no quieran saber. _**

- ¡vaya naruto! Nos hicimos ricos, gracias. Comento el chico de las apuestas. ¡Bolas de perdedores, a pagar! Grito a los que apostaron.

**_El es inuzuka kiba, 17 años, uno de mis mejores amigos, estudiamos juntos desde la primaria... es un poco dicharachero como yo y se impacienta rápidamente, nos parecemos en eso, el es un genio en escultura, historia de arte, fotografía, deportes y música, toca genial la batería, el sueño de kiba es ser el mejor baterista del mundo y ser reconocido por ello, era un poco mujeriego pero el hacerse novio de hinata cambio completamente ¿Qué le habrá hecho hinata? pero aun así, no deja de ser un bromista, bueno, no mas que yo, además vive de arriba para abajo con su perro akamaru, un perro mas inteligente que kiba digo yo._**

- kiba, toma asiento que va a empezar la clase. Ordeno kurenai firmemente.

- ¡que problemático! Es un problema ser amigo de ustedes. Apunto con desgano un chico con cabellos negros recogido en una coleta, 1˙72 y con ojos pequeños y negros que utilizaba el uniforme como naruto y kiba con camiseta gris al igual que kiba.

- ¡hey, shikamaru! Te quejas pero bien que nos quieres. Apunto naruto abrazándose a kiba y entre ellos haciendo pucheros y poniendo cara de angelitos buenos que no rompen un plato.

**_El es nara shikamaru, 17 años, otro de mis mejores amigos también lo conozco desde la primaria... no hay persona en el mundo mas vago que mi amigo shikamaru, el es muy inteligente y es un genio en cine, música y deportes pero no físico sino mas bien de intelecto como el ajedrez, su sueño es tener una vida sin problemas... ¡un sueño imposible en mi opinión! Pero es su sueño y se queja mucho de las chicas creo que es por culpa de su mama y como lo trata desde pequeño y sostiene su opinión cuando conoció a temari, y ahora son novios secretos ya que si se entera gaara lo despedaza o al menos eso piensa el, pero lo que el no sabe es que ya gaara sabe de la relación y no le importa, pero finge no saber para atormentar a shikamaru diciéndole "si tocas a mi hermana, te mato"._**

Las 2 horas de escultura pasó y se encontraban los estudiantes reunidos recogiendo sus cosas cuando 2 chicas pasaron a velocidad del rayo, una es rubia pelo largo recogido en una cola, ojos azules, y otra pelirrosa, ojos verdes ambas de un 1˙67, vestidas con una falda de color negro de algodón/lino por encima de las rodillas como a la mitad del muslo, una camisa mangas cortas de lino/algodón de color blanca con franjas negras en la manga y llevaban una corbata negra en combinación con la falda y sakura llevaba un suéter mangas largas rojo brillante alrededor del cuello, mientras que ino lo utiliza sujeto a la cintura, estaban vociferando un nombre.

- ¡sasuke-kun! Gritaron de emoción las dos chicas.

Hasta llegar a donde un chico de melena corta y negros, 1˙70, con unos ojos negros de miradas penetrante vestía el uniforme de manera impecable, todo abotonado, lanzándole miradas cortantes y frías a naruto, ocasionando que este se enojara.

_**Ese pelo de cacatúa es uchiha sasuke,17 años, un idiota al que tengo que soportar día tras día desde la primaria, el ultimo día de clases estábamos en una de nuestras tantas y tantas discusiones y debo admitir que me acerque demasiado a su espacio personal ya que con un ligero movimiento de shikamaru y ¡un accidentazo! terminamos besándonos y fue terrible porque al separarnos terminamos a golpe, siempre nos pegábamos, pero aquello golpes fueron mas brutales que todos los demás, tanto que yo caí inconciente, el se cree único en el mundo y que los demás estorbamos... es un tipo insensible, antipático, mal hablado, vive insultándome aunque a veces actúa algo extraño como por ejemplo hace tres años cuando finalizamos el bachiller recibió una beca para estudiar a la aldea del sonido, pero la rechazo, eso es extraño porque el no nos soporta, aun así se quedo y lo mas extraño aun ¡forma parte de nuestra pandilla, lo llaman el segundo genio de konoha, porque es bueno en todas las materias habida y por haber, bueno excepto en simpatía y cordialidad, su sueño es ser un gran escritor por eso literatura es su favorita, ¡no me pregunten como lo se! no lo soporto, me dan ganas de torturarlo de todas las maneras posibles como:** **quemarlo, apuñalearlo**_**,(mientras hablaba le hacia todo lo que mencionaba al aire)_triturarlo en pedacitos pequeños, tirarlo de un acantilado y volverlo a subir para volverlo a tirar y... ¡jejeje! _(se colocaba la mano en la nuca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)_ Mejor continúo con algo más interesante como en..._**

**_Ella, la de pelo rosa, sakura-chan... 17 años, también la conozco desde la primaria y me gusta desde entonces... es inteligente, simpática, divertida, siempre me da golpes en la cabeza cuando hago algo según ella "indebidas" o cuando ofendo a sasuke, siempre a sido así desde la primaria... es buena en todas las materias como: literatura, música, teatro, cine, historia del arte, escultura, fotografía y moda, pero debo admitir que es terrible en dibujos y deportes... ella es simplemente perfecta, su sueño es casarse con uchiha sasuke, el baka del que les hable y superar a ino siendo la mejor diseñadora cuando estábamos en la primaria me odiaba pero ahora le agrado y somos amigos aunque eso no evite que me de una reprimenda de las grandes cada vez que puede._**

- también tendré que soportarlo este año, no es posible. Comento naruto con pesadez.

- yo creí que el se iría a estudiar al extranjero con la beca que le llego, pero decidió quedarse aquí. Apunto el chico de anteojos oscuros. ¿Se acuerdan?

**_Este chico con lentes oscuros es aburame shino, 17 años, un miembro de nuestra pandilla y es el mejor amigo de kiba y hinata, aunque eso no evita que me caiga bien y no sepa de el...es un chico de pocas palabras, según el, habla lo estrictamente necesario, serio, de apariencia fría, pero no tanto como gaara o neji, inteligente o mas bien astuto, es pacifico pero cuando se enoja es de armas tomar, me acuerdo yo... sueña con ser un gran fotógrafo, el en una pelea con un chico mas grande que el, le dejo los brazos destrozados, es bueno en todas las materias pero hay tres que no se le da que son: moda; bueno aunque a ninguno de nosotros no se nos da tampoco, teatro y dibujo._**

- eso fue hace tres años. Apunto kiba. ¿Por qué decidió quedarse? Siempre me lo he preguntado.

- yo te contestare, para fastidiarme la existencia, debió haberse ido. Gruño naruto. No entiendo que le ve sakura-chan a ese baka.

- ¿te sigue gustando la pelirrosada, uzumaki? Pregunto un pelirrojo, 1˙68, con ojos verdes esmeraldas escondidos tras una sombra negra en los parpados y el kanji "amor" tatuado en la frente, con voz estoica vestía el uniforme como lo hacia sasuke, impecable.

- pues claro, gaara.

**_Este que ven con cara de demonio dispuesto a matar es sabaku no gaara,17 años, lo conocí hace tres años al iniciar clases aquí, todos les tenían miedo pues era algo violento y no hablaba con nadie, además de ser frió, antipático, firme, siempre hace lo que quiere, arrogante, buena gente, vengativo, sarcástico y extremadamente grosero con los que le desagrada, mas moderado con sus amigos, muy respetuoso con el cejudo a pesar de... pero nada de "confiancitas" con el, solo me lo permite a mi... al principio no me agradaba hasta incluso se pasaba de listo con el cejudo dándole una paliza que por poco y lo manda a la tum... bueno, hasta que un día descubrí la razón de tanta violencia en el y después cuando el intento lastimar a sakura pues peleamos y el descubrió que el y yo pasamos por lo mismo y cambio de actitud... dos meses después de eso nos hicimos novios por dos meses, ahí descubrí que yo bateaba para los dos lados, mientras que el es gay, aunque nadie lo sabe, excepto shikamaru y kiba, pero terminamos porque me di cuenta de algo que el no... El esta enamorado de alguien mas y lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro era una empatia de caracteres que nos hizo pensar que nos gustábamos, aunque no me arrepiento, el me enseño a besar como no tienes idea... ¡WOW! Es la única palabra que sale de tus labios después de un beso de el o de los míos ¡jejejeje!... ok, me estoy desviando del tema, terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos, aunque no deja de llamarme por mi apellido... es un genio en música, dibujo, fotografía, teatro y literatura, toca muy bien el bajo y tiene una voz celestial y su sueño es el mismo que el mío, una banda musical y ser reconocido mundialmente por su música, no les digo que teníamos compatibilidad de caracteres, creo que acabo de decir porque._**

- ¿Qué le ven a esa tonta? Pregunto fríamente gaara.

- kiba-kun, debemos ir a nuestra próxima clase. Dijo tímidamente una chica de pelos azules tirando a morado, 1˙66 con ojos blanco con un toque rosa con el uniforme como el de sakura pero la falda era por debajo de la rodilla.

- ¡hinata! Contestan naruto y kiba, este ultimo besándola en la mejilla haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

**_Ella es hinata, 17 años, estudiamos juntos la primaria, ella es la única chica de la pandilla que conoce como shikamaru me tranquiliza, siempre la encontré un poco rara,... pero eso se debe a su falta de confianza, ella siempre me ha admirado porque según ella soy un "orgulloso perdedor" o sea que cuando pierdo contra algo o alguien _(esto lo dijo mirando a sasuke)_ siempre me levanto aprendiendo de mis errores... eso es bueno y se ha convertido en una buena amiga, mi mejor amiga, además de ser la dulce novia de kiba... ella es buena en literatura, historia del arte, dibujo, fotografía, escultura, moda y música, inclusive tiene una voz prodigiosa según kiba, ... el sueño de hinata es poder vencer esa timidez y poder actuar como realmente piensa, además de ser una buena escultora. _**

- ¿y que materia toca ahora? Pregunto un gordito de cabellos castaños muy claros, 1˙68, ojos pequeños, vestía como shino, sasuke y gaara aunque no tan impecable, que escuchaba la conversación sin decir nada, ya que se encontraba comiendo.

**_Este gordito de aca es akimichi chouji, 17 años, es el mejor amigo de shikamaru y estudiamos en la primaria... la mayoría de mis compañeros los conozco desde la primaria así que...es muy buena gente, divertido a su manera, inteligente, siempre se la pasa discutiendo con ino, es pacifico, pero hay que tenerle miedo cuando lo llaman "gordo" pues dice que el lo que tiene son "huesos grandes" ¡si como no! Si el no es gordo, yo no soy rubio natural _(léase "sarcasmo")_, comparte con shikamaru el hobby de observar las nubes, además, se la pasa comiendo incluso en clases aunque nunca le han atrapado o casi nunca, además tiene una estrecha amistad con asuma-sensei que siempre le invita a comer... es bueno en cine, historia del arte, música, pero en lo teórico, teatro y dibujo, su sueño es ser un gran cineasta, además de poder comer toda la comida típica de cada país._**

- deja ver, deja ver... repetía hinata mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

- nos toca música teórica, con kakashi-sensei. Apunto shikamaru ¡que problemático! Un profesor que llega tarde. Exclamo con fastidio.

Seguían por los pasillos naruto, gaara, shikamaru, kiba, hinata, shino y chouji cuando se encontraron con cuatro estudiantes un año mayor que ellos.

- naruto-kun, sabaku no gaara ¡hola a todos! Saludo sonriente, un chico de pelo negro con corte de hongo,1˙74, ojos negros y abierto como monedas, con el uniforme de la academia pero al igual que naruto y kiba mostraba una camiseta pero la de el es verde.

**_Este de acá es rock lee, mejor conocido como el cejudo, 18 años, va en 4˚ y lo conocí cuando ingrese aquí... cuando gaara lo golpeo por poco y queda cuadriplejico o cuadraplejico, como sean que se les llame a los que no pueden mover su cuerpo, pero fue atendido por los mejores médicos y esa tragedia no ocurrió, el es alguien como los que no hay, al igual que yo le gusta sakura-chan! pero hay alguien que gusta de el_ (le lanza una mirada a lee y a gaara sucesivamente ocasionando que este ultimo lo fulmine con la suya)_ ¡tal vez por esto gaara odia a sakura-chan, el es la razón por la que gaara y yo terminamos, claro, además de que no estábamos enamorados, a gaara le gusta pero como dije antes, gaara no lo ha admitido y mira que es terco y por eso yo le doy una "ayudita" para que lo admita, volviendo al cejudo... el tiene el corazón muy grande ya que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre gaara y el, el no le guarda ningún tipo de rencor, de hecho, trata de acercársele tal vez esa es la razón por la que gaara gusta de lee, por la infinita bondad que alberga un caballero como el, es alguien un poco extraño en apariencia, pero es muy buen chico... algo inocente, despistado, inteligente a su manera, discreto y respetuoso, tiene una extraña admiración por el maestro de teatro; es bueno en teatro, literatura, historia del arte, deporte; pero con esfuerzo, cine, música y fotografía... pero es un desastre en dibujo, su sueño creo que es poder demostrar que puede llegar a ser músico a través de trabajo duro ya que no tiene talento para cantar pero si que sabe tocar, es un genio en el piano._**

- no te toca escultura con nosotros, lee-sama. Dijo gaara impasible.

- si, pero como llegamos tarde no nos dejaron entrar a esa materia. Apunto lee sonriente. Y te pido por millonésima vez ¡por favor, no me digas sama! Pidió lee con gesto de suplica ocasionando que gaara sonriera brevemente.

- solo si me llamas por mi nombre, sin mencionar mi apellido. Espeto gaara impasible.

- debemos irnos, lee. Apunto un chico de melena castaña y larga amarrada a una cola, 1˙73, con ojos blancos con un toque rosa, con el uniforme tan impecable como lo era el de gaara, sasuke y shino.

**_Este es hyuuga neji, 18 años, va en 4˚año y es miembro de la pandilla, es el primo de hinata y el es la razón por la que sasuke es el segundo genio de konoha ya que neji es el primer genio...su sueño es cumplir el sueño de su padre ser un gran pianista de fama mundial el, al igual que gaara es de apariencia fría, es arrogante y siente aire de superioridad como alguien que conozco _(naruto observa como sasuke le pasa por el lado con sakura e ino)_ cuando lo conocí solía ser cruel con hinata y es porque odiaba a su tío, el papa de hinata y yo pelee con el y también cambio de actitud, mas no el carácter ¡puedes creer como suelo hacer cambiar la actitud de las personas peleándome con ellas, bueno, excepto con el baka de sasuke, ahora sobreprotege a hinata, aunque el me dijo una vez que cuando era niño le gustaba hinata, el es el rival del cejudo... el cejudo quiere vencerlo en música, tocando el piano y nunca a podido, he dicho que el cejudo es un genio en el piano pues neji es un prodigio, aunque también son amigos ¡recuérdenme no cometer ese error con el baka, pelo de cacatúas! A gaara no le agrada neji porque... bueno, no me dice porque, ni a kiba porque el siempre esta en medio de hinata y el, según kiba, a neji le gusta hinata... pero eso no es cierto neji solo la sobreprotege porque es su prima, les dije que el la sobreprotege, pero no le gusta... ¿verdad? _(pregunta con duda).**

Se encontraban en el salón esperando la llegada del profesor que aun no llegaba cuando sasuke se dirigió a naruto.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, usuratonkachi? Pregunto sasuke sonriendo con altivez.

- ¡la cara de estupido que tienes cuando me ves, baaka! Contesto naruto con burla haciendo que el uchiha borrara la sonrisa.

- ¡no me compares contigo, dobe! Contesto molesto pero sin perder el temple.

- ¡hay van de nuevo! Suspiro lee.

- ya me estaba preguntando cuando pelearían ¡que problemático! Musito shikamaru.

- ¡la primera pelea de ellos en este nuevo ingreso a clases! Respondió kiba dando saltitos y aplaudiendo. ¡Apuesten! ¿Quién ganara esta ronda? Pregunto kiba a sus compañeros.

- ¿conmigo? Si estuviera haciendo eso estaría alabándote, sasuke o acaso no me has visto. Ironiza naruto mientras giraba como un modelo de moda ocasionando que los demás estallaran en carcajada y este se perturbara levemente siendo notado por shikamaru y gaara que se miraron entre ellos.

- alguien debería detenerlos. Comento lee con un gesto de preocupación.

- ¡estas loco! Grito kiba. ¡Si los detienen perderé la apuesta! Apunto kiba causando una gotita de sudor en todo los que los escucharon.

- hazlo tu... si puedes, lee. Respondió chouji con ojos entrecerrados. Pero si fuera tú, no lo haría.

- meterse entre esos dos, es problemático. Apunto shikamaru.

- es como meterse en una camisa de once varas. Comento shino.

- o meterse en medio de una tormenta. Contesto chouji.

- o ir al desierto con ropa de invierno y sin agua. Contesto uniéndose a los demás neji.

- o ir al polo norte desnudo y sin fuego. Prosiguió kiba.

- y ¿Qué aprendimos de todo lo mencionado? Pregunto gaara divertido a sus adentro por la expresión de niño asustado de lee.

- ¿mala idea? Contesto lee con duda.

- ¡exacto! Vociferaron todos excepto gaara.

Lee hizo un ademán de ir a detenerlos obviando todas las advertencia cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano, era gaara que negaba con la cabeza.

- pero, sabaku no gaara. Protesto lee en voz baja mientras observaba la mano que le tenían sujeta.

- no lo hagas, lee-sama. Contesto gaara cuando noto lo que hacia soltó la mano que había aprisionado y con un leve sonrosado imperceptible para los demás que observaban la discusión.

- ¡¡eres un baka, naruto!

- pero mira quien habla... como desearía que tu...

- basta naruto. Contesto sakura mientras le propinaba un golpe a naruto.

- pero, sakura-chan. Dijo naruto frustrado con la chica.

- ¡¡¡sakura no te metas! Grito sasuke furioso. ¿Deseas que yo que, usuratonkachi?

- ¡¡¡ a sakura-san no le grites, sasuke kun! Espeto lee molesto ocasionando que gaara lo fulminara con la mirada, pero este ni cuenta.

- ¡¡¡a sakura-chan no le grites! Espeto naruto como un energúmeno. Y no vayas a meterte con el cejudo.

- ¿que me harás? Pregunto sasuke con ironía.

- el nada, pero yo te matare. Apunto gaara tan firme y serio, obviando que quería matar a lee hace unos momentos, que dio mucho miedo a casi todos del salón excepto a naruto, sasuke y a lee; ya que el primero lo miro y le sonrío sorprendido y picardía, sasuke con enojo, el ultimo lo miro y no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

- ¿crees que te temo, gaara? Apunto sasuke serio

- si no me temes, eres un estupido. Gruño gaara gélido. Todos saben lo que soy capaz de hacer, incluso lee-sama. Volvió a contestar con mirada triste mas su voz fue glacial.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? pregunto un tipo de 1˙80 pelo gris, con la cara tapada, excepto en la parte derecha del ojo que miraba despreocupado, vestía unos pantalones tipo cargo de color gris y una camisa blanca arremangadas hasta los codos y converse clásicos negros, luciendo despreocupado.

**_Este que acaba de llegar es hatake kakashi, 31 años, es nuestro profesor de música, es un músico de fama mundial ya que sus canciones son una maravilla, cuando no esta en gira para sus conciertos, esta aquí dando clases, comenzó a dar clases aquí hace 4 años para estar mas cerca de iruka-sensei ya que mantienen una relación estable con el, el es un tipo despreocupado y como pudieron ver muy irresponsable ¡mira que llegar 1 hora tarde! y eso que es temprano para las horas que suele llegar, seguro es porque es el primer día, es desenfadado y un pervertido de primera se la pasa leyendo un libro escrito por jiraiya sennin, el psicólogo de la academia llamado "come come paradise" y "come come violence", todo lo que lee lo pone en practica con iruka-sensei, se de esto porque a pesar de los escalofríos y otras sensaciones "no placenteras" el me cuenta a pesar de que le grito que se calle, pero es un bonachón de primera, claro después de iruka-sensei. _**

- no pasa nada, kakashi-sensei. Contesto naruto con voz trémula. Además, llegas tarde. Protesto naruto con su genio habitual.

- ah si, es que me perdí en el pasillo del 3˚ piso. Contesto kakashi arrascándose la nuca. Bueno, tomen asiento.

- kakashi sensei, que vamos a hacer hoy. Pregunto ino.

- antes de iniciar las clases debo formarlos en grupo de dos

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pregunta sasuke serio.

- ordenes de sandaime. Apunto kakashi como si fuera todo.

- ¡sabia yo que algo tenia que ver ese viejo loco! Protesto naruto recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de sakura.

- respeta al viejo... respondió sakura. Jeje... digo al decano, naruto. Volvió a responder sakura con risa nerviosa.

- cuando empiece a nombrar se ponen de pie y se sientan junto a su compañero. Ordeno kakashi leyendo los nombres de los grupos.

"ahora si que se va a armar la buena..." pensó kakashi al leer varios nombres.

- akimichi chouji y aburame shino.

- aquí. Respondieron los dos al unísono.

"y aquí viene el primer round" pensó kakashi para después llamar.

- haruno sakura y yamanaka ino.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué! Apuntaron las dos chicas.

- ¡ese viejo se ha vuelto loco! Grito ino

**_Esa rubia que acaba de gritar es yamanaka ino, 17 años, también la conozco de la primaria. Es alguien dicharachera como kiba y yo, un poquito presumida con sakura-chan... sakura-chan e ino eran muy buenas amigas pero al una enterarse que les gustaban el mismo niño, o sea sasuke-teme, pues se hicieron rivales aunque a veces ella se preocupa por sakura chan, su sueño al igual que el de mi sakura-chan es casarse con sasuke-baka, aun no entiendo que le ven, y ser una gran diseñadora... es buena en moda, deporte, teatro, cine, dibujo, escultura, fotografía... pero fatal en música y literatura, sus padres tiene una florería que ella atiende cuando no tiene clase o salida con nosotros al cine. _**

- ¡ni loca me siento con la frentuda! Gruño ino.

- prefiero a naruto que sentarme con ella. Apunto sakura molesta.

- y yo preferiría sentarme con el usuratonkachi que con alguna de ellas. Dijo sasuke fríamente.

- cuidado con lo que pides, sasuke. Espeto kakashi ocasionando que este arqueara una ceja. Oye ino y sakura, siéntese ya, ambas. Ordeno kakashi.

- espero no tener semejante castigo. Murmuro naruto a kiba siendo escuchado por sasuke y kakashi, este ultimo suspiro con pesadumbre.

- siguientes son: hyuuga hinata y minamino tenten.

**_La chica al lado de hinata es minamino tenten, 18 años, ella va en 4˚ junto al cejudo y neji, ella es inteligente y muy sencilla, alguien entretenida y ella es buena en deporte, teatro, dibujo, cine, moda... como todas las chicas... también en música... ella toca la flauta... y su sueño es ser una gran flautista, a gaara no le agrada la chica porque según el ella esta interesada en el cejudo, yo le digo que no sea paranoico y que además a el no debería importarle eso o... "una de mis ayudadita" ¡ah se me olvidaba que te gusta el cejudo! y el me mira con ganas de torturarme muy lentamente y con mucho dolor "da miedo", volviendo con la chica ella gusta de neji. _**

"round dos" pensó kakashi.

- hyuuga neji y inuzuka kiba.

Ellos al oír a kakashi solo se pusieron en un duelo de miraras asesinas sin inmutarse uno del otro.

- ¡estos dos juntos, ay dios! Exclamo lee

- no se soportan desde que kiba es novio de hinata. Apunto naruto

- no voy a sentarme, ni formar equipo con el, kakashi-sensei. Apunto muy impasible neji.

- es que "el destino" es tan cruel que me pone a formar equipo con el. Dice kiba con sarcasmo recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de neji.

- kiba-kun... neji-niisan... por fa... por favor siéntense juntos, si. Pidió hinata suplicante.

- de acuerdo, hinata

- de acuerdo, hinata-sama. Contestaron los dos chicos a la vez mientras se dejaban caer apesumbrados en la mesa dándose la espalda uno del otro.

"este round, si que acabo bien"

- bien, ahora seguimos con kinomori haku y sabaku no kankurou.

**_Ese que ven ahí es sabaku no kankurou,18 años, es hermano de gaara solía tenerle miedo a gaara, pero ahora el quiere mucho a gaara y trata de protegerle aun cuando sabe que gaara puede protegerse solo ... va en 4˚ año... es un bravucón de primera, así lo conocí, molestando a lo mas pequeño que el o sea a mi en ese tiempo... pero ahora nos tratamos bien... el es bueno en deporte, teatro; saber manejar marionetas, escultura, historia del arte y cine. Su sueño es ser marionetista... ¡que irónico! Según sus propias palabras "no me agradan los mocosos" y mira quiere animar niños jajajajajajajaja eso es para reír, aunque es bueno tocando el violín y le gusta haku. _**

**_Y el es kinomori haku,18 años, va en 4˚, es el mejor amigo de kankurou, el es alguien muy noble, que se preocupa por todos... cuando lo conocí jure que era una chica y me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo que era chico, "es mas lindo que sakura-chan" fue mi respuesta... el esta enamorado del profesor de deporte, momochi zabuza, al menos eso me confeso el a mi... el, al igual que neji y sasuke es un genio en todas las materias._**

-siguientes son: nara shikamaru y sabaku no temari

- te lo repito, nara, "tocas a mi hermana y mueres" advirtió gaara fríamente.

- ¡va a matarme! ¡Que problemático! ¡Gaara va a matarme! Apunto un asustado nara.

- no seas exagerado, shikamaru. Contesto naruto mirando a gaara tratando de aguantar la risa.

- hola, "bebe llorón" apunto con burla una chica rubia con 4 coletas y ojos verde oscuros, de 1˙72, utilizaba el uniforme mas provocativa que las demás compañeras.

**_Esta chica rubia que ven acá es sabaku no temari,18 años, es hermana mayor de gaara, melliza con kankurou ¡aunque ella es muy bonita y no se parecen! y la novia "secreta" de shikamaru, va en 4˚... al diferencia de shikamaru es buena en deportes físicos y como shikamaru es buena con deportes de intelecto, ella es muy inteligente, una genio, es buena en todas las materia, ella al igual que kankurou solía tenerle miedo a gaara pero aun así, lograba calmarlo cuando este se ponía violento y ahora se llevan bien... su sueño es ser pintora como anko-sensei, se la pasa fastidiando a shikamaru a pesar de ser novios, y se la pasa discutiendo con tenten. _**

- bueno seguimos con...

"Ok, ahora opino igual que los chicos... este viejo se volvió loco"

- sabaku no gaara y rock lee.

Gaara al escuchar el nombre de su compañero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero permaneció estoico

- ¡directo al bate, gaara! Susurro naruto al oído del pelirrojo.

- cállate, uzumaki, que no sabes lo que dices. Apunto gaara con voz estoica.

- pero si a ti te...

- deja de decir estupideces, uzumaki. Apunto un molesto gaara.

- ¡hola, sabaku no gaara! Apunto el cejudo con una sonrisa. ¡Somos compañeros de equipo! ¿Quién lo diría? Comento lee nervioso por la mirada penetrante de gaara.

- ...

- ¿me puedo sentar? Pregunto lee.

- ...

- pues claro, cejudo, ¡son compañeros no! Apunto naruto mientras picaba a gaara con el lápiz para que hablara.

- toma asiento, lee-sama.

"lee-kun, va a aparecer muerto algún día de este año escolar, sino a la salida". Pensó el lindo profesor kakashi por la tensión que daba aquella situación (si supiera).

Después de mencionar varios nombres y antes de mencionar a algunos mas llego a los nombres de...

"ahora se va a armar la grande... el momento menos deseado por mi y mi cuello... que tal si deciden matar al mensajero... o sea yo." Pensó kakashi mientras respiraba hondo.

- sasuke, ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste hace 20 minutos cuando llame a sakura e ino? Pregunto kakashi.

- si. Respondió el uchiha arqueando una ceja y mirándolo incrédulo.

- Pues deseo concedido. Volvió a decir con desenfado el sensei.

- ¡no me digas que ese viejo!... gruño molesto sasuke parándose del asiento haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, excepto naruto, claro.

- si me alarme cuando se sentaron kiba-kun y neji... apunto nervioso lee.

- ¡que problemático! Tendré que calmar a este cuando se entere. Apunto shikamaru con desgano.

- apuesto que naruto lo mata hoy, uchiha es hombre muerto. Apunto kiba entre risas.

- ¡que suerte tienes, naruto! Comentaron sakura e ino a la vez con pesar.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablan? Pregunto un curioso y despistado naruto.

- y no se la ha llevado. Apunto con una gota de sudor en la nuca chouji mientras todos negaban con una misma gota de sudor.

- dejen que yo se lo diga. Espeto gaara con una sonrisa maniática y un brillo peligroso en los ojos que ocasiono que todos se encogieran de los asientos.

"Al menos el hará el trabajo sucio por mi" pensó kakashi ahora divertido con la escena.

- ¿decirme que? Apunto naruto curioso. Díganme, díganme, díganme. Berreó naruto mientras sasuke miraba a naruto y luego se volvía a kakashi mirándolo como quien dice "tiene que ser una broma".

- naruto... dice gaara arrastrando el nombre con malicia.

"**_Ok, ahora tengo miedo porque cuando gaara me llama por mi nombre es porque algo muy, muy, pero muy malo para mi viene en camino_"** pensó naruto trémulo.

- si... contesto naruto arrepintiéndose de querer saber lo que quiere decir gaara.

- te tienes que sentar con uchiha, el es tu compañero de pupitre. Le soltó gaara la bomba sin ningún tacto o contemplación.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Pregunto naruto con incredulidad.

- como me dijiste a mi, creo que fue... gaara hizo ademán de pensar mientras naruto respiraba toscamente por la furia contenida. ¡Ah, ya me acorde! Me dijiste "directo al bate."

- ¡TE MATO, GAARA! Grito naruto y listo para tirársele, ocasionado que lee se pusiera de pies lejos de el, jalando a gaara con el.

- ¡te has vuelto loco! Exclamo kiba asustado. ¡Golpear a gaara es de demente!

- yo no tengo la culpa de que te tengas que sentar con uchiha. Exclamo gaara con una tristeza fingida. Yo solo soy el mensajero. Volvió a decir ahora con burla.

- ¡Por lo menos a ti te gusta tu compañero! Espeto naruto entre sarcasmo y picardía, el enojo se había menguado en ese momento, al observar la posición que sostenían gaara y lee, ocasionando que casi el curso entero estallara a carcajada por el sarcasmo.

La posición de ellos era que lee se había aferrado inconcientemente a la cintura de gaara de manera sobre protectora, mientras que este apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de lee, inconcientemente también. Ellos al caer en cuenta de su posición se soltaron de su abrazo, sonrojados.

- ¡calma naruto! Pidió kakashi serio.

- ¡con el no me siento! ¡con el no me siento! no me siento, no me siento. Espeto naruto volviendo a enfurecer.

- ni que fuera un placer tu compañía, dobe. Apunto sasuke con auto-suficiencia.

Al parecer aquella reacción de naruto le parecía divertida.

- ¡DEJENME, QUE LO MATO! Grito mientras trataba de soltarse de kiba y shikamaru. ¡El mundo me lo agradecerá, se los aseguro!

- naruto, cálmate y siéntate. Ordeno kakashi firmemente.

- ¡NO ME SENTARE CON EL! Grito cada vez más furioso, mientras que sasuke ya había discutido lo necesario con el sensei se estaba impacientando por los gritos del rubio.

- ¿quieres que te ponga mala nota, naruto?

- por mi puede reprobarme la materia.. No me sentare con el.

Los gritos inconforme de naruto se oyeron hasta el decanato, ocasionando la visita del decano sandaime.

- ¿Qué pasa, naruto? Pregunto sandaime tranquilo.

**_Este viejo que ven aquí es sandaime sarutobi, el es el decano de esta academia, tiene cada idea y todas terminan haciéndome enojar porque siempre son de mi desagrado ¡nunca salgo bien librado de ellas, hasta que le veo el sentido de cada idea, aunque esta nueva idea no creo que tenga algún sentido, la mayoría de mis travesuras van dirigidas a el, creo que por eso crea todas esas locas ideas, para vengarse. Es alguien inteligente, compasivo, sabio y bondadoso, aunque ahora estoy dudando de su sabiduría. Y conoce a todos los profesores desde niño, el les daba clase, hasta le dio clases a mi padre, uzumaki yondaime... este viejo se desarrolla muy bien en todas las artes... Hasta moda._**

- ¡DE TODAS SUS LOCAS IDEAS, VIEJO! Espeto naruto con furia. ¡ESTA SOBREPASA A TODAS!

- naruto, respeta... ordeno kakashi.

- ¡MIRA QUE SENTARME CON EL! Contesto enojado señalando a sasuke. LO HACE PARA FASTIDIARME, VERDAD, COMO TODAS SUS IDEAS.

- naruto, esta idea que he implementado es por otra razón muy diferente a la de fastidiarte.

- ¡SI YA SE, ES QUE NO TIENE OTRA COSA QUE HACER QUE FASTIDIAR AL RUBIO IDIOTA! Contesto naruto mordazmente.

- estoy de acuerdo contigo, usuratonkachi, sobre todo en lo del rubio idiota. Comento sasuke mientras asentía con burla.

- sasuke, en ningún momento he hablado contigo. Hablo con voz sumamente gélida, tanto que hasta el mismo gaara se asusto y todos miraron a shikamaru.

- shikamaru, es hora de calmar a "la bestia". Apunto kiba en voz baja.

- ¡ASI QUE CALLATE, BAKA! grito naruto en cólera. Y EN CUANTO A USTED, VIEJO SANDAIME, PUEDE REPROBARME TODAS LAS MATERIAS, CON EL NO ME SENTARE, ¡¡JAMAS!

- naruto, no digas estupideces. Apunto shikamaru mientras posaba uno de sus brazos en el hombro de naruto ocasionando un ligero malestar en sasuke. Sandaime-sama, por favor, permítame salir con naruto por 5 minutos. Pidió shikamaru al decano con obediencia.

- de acuerdo, vaya. Fue la única respuesta de sarutobi-sensei.

Se retiro del aula jalando a un persistente naruto... que no quería irse hasta decirle sus verdades al viejo. Las posiciones quedaron así:

Lado derecho

Primera mesa: sakura e ino

Segunda mesa: tenten y hinata

Tercera mesa: shikamaru y temari

Cuarta mesa: gaara y lee

Lado izquierdo

Primera mesa: haku y kankurou

Segunda mesa: shino y chouji

Tercera mesa: neji y kiba

Cuarta mesa: sasuke y naruto

- el siempre se toma 5 minutos para calmar a naruto. Comento chouji a los demás.

- me pregunto ¿como lo hace? Dijo sakura.

- secreto de pandilla. Apunto kiba.

Era cierto que a lo largo de los años cuando naruto perdía los estribos, shikamaru siempre se llevaba a naruto y regresaba a los 5 minutos con un naruto feliz, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aun nadie sabe como lo hace excepto los involucrados (naruto y shikamaru), gaara, kiba, chouji, shino, lee y hinata y temari (por ser novia de shikamaru).

- yo también pertenezco a la pandilla y no se. Apunto ino molesta.

- si, pero solo los amigos mas cercanos a naruto lo sabemos. Contesto chouji con naturalidad. Y ustedes dos no son tan cercanas a naruto a pesar de estar en la pandilla.

La plática había sido escuchada por sasuke y le ha dado curiosidad por saber que es lo que hace nara para calmar a naruto siendo esto notado por gaara.

- kakashi-sensei. Llamaron sasuke y gaara a la vez, adivinando las intenciones del uchiha.

- puedo ir al baño. Apunto sasuke.

- ¿y yo a la oficina de sarutobi-sama? Pregunto gaara con voz de ultratumba.

Kakashi veía divertido la escena, sus dos alumnos más fríos, preocupados por naruto... gaara por su amistad por el y sasuke... ¿Qué pinta el en este rollo?... acaso le dio un ataque de cordialidad, no eso no, el lo que quiere es ir a molestar a naruto para que no se le pase el enojo.

- ¡no irán! Respondió kakashi despreocupado.

- pero...

Cuando sasuke iba a protestar aparecen shikamaru con naruto muerto de risa ocasionando asombro y risas. Naruto fue directo y recogió sus cosas y se sentó sin protestar al lado de sasuke ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-bueno, ¿Qué haremos, kakashi-sensei? pregunto naruto entre risas.


	3. 2 imitaciones

Cáp.2

"imitaciones"

Ha acabado la clase de música teórica con kakashi y los chicos se encuentran en los pasillos dirigiéndose a la clase siguientes. Naruto se encontraba entre kiba y shikamaru estos se discutían las ganancias de la clase de escultura, mientras lee se encontraba entre neji y tenten platicando sobre la clases mientras gaara observaba a lee reír por los comentarios de tenten al lado de sus hermanos, mientras chouji y shino se encontraban hablando con hinata.

- ¡wow! Kakashi-sensei si que sabe como hacer de un tema aburrido como la música barroca en algo divertido.

- si, eso es por que te gusta la música, dobe. Comento sasuke que iba detrás de naruto.

- ¿acaso no tienes nada que hacer? Pregunto naruto fastidiado. ¡Como darles autógrafos a tu club de fans! Agrego mordazmente el rubio.

- y tu envidioso de que sueñas con ser cantante y no tienes. Agrego sasuke con más sarcasmo. Ya sabes "fans". Volvió agregar con altivez y alejándose del lugar.

- ¡sasuke-baka! ALGUN DIA VOY A DESPEDAZARTE. Vocifero naruto molesto.

- round dos, ganador sasuke. Comento kiba mientras naruto lo fulmina con la mirada.

Llegando al salón de literatura encontrándose con el profesor que ya estaba allí. Todos comenzaron a sentarse con su compañero de asiento.

- bienvenidos a la clase de literatura y por los vistos mis alumnos del año pasado están aquí conmigo. Saludo iruka con una sonrisa. Y por los visto les asignaron a sus compañeros.

- si, compañeros. Comento naruto desganado. Si se le puede llamar de esa forma. Agrego mordazmente mientras miraba furiosamente a sasuke.

- bueno, empecemos la clase, hoy iniciaremos las clases de literatura con poemas. Hablo iruka entusiasta ignorando el comentario del rubio. Antes de iniciar las clases les dejare una tarea.

- ¿Qué¿Tarea? Se quejo naruto.

- y ni siquiera ha dado clases. Acompaño kiba.

- ¿de que trata, iruka-sensei? Pregunto sakura cortando las quejas de los dos.

- quiero que me muestre lo que piensan, sienten y desean a través de un poema.

Las 2 horas de literatura pasaron muy lentamente en la opinión de algunos chicos. Naruto, kiba, shikamaru, gaara, shino, chouji, neji, lee, hinata, tenten, temari, kankurou y haku se dirigían al restaurante que siempre van desde que iniciaron la academia acompañados por sakura, sasuke e ino que iban detrás de ellos.

- ¡quiero que me muestren lo que piensan, sienten y desean a través de un poema! Mofó kiba.

- oh vamos, kiba, no es difícil. Apunto shino.

- ¡uy si! Es facilíiiiiisimo. Ironizo kiba.

Todos observaban a naruto pues este tenia una sonrisa maniaca curvando sus labios.

- naruto ¿Qué tramas ahora? pregunto kiba riendo olvidando literatura.

- nada. Dijo naruto sin dejar de reír.

- ¿Qué problemático? Cuando no comparte es porque es alguna broma. Explico shikamaru.

- ¡oye, uzumaki! Mientras tu broma no tenga que ver conmigo en detención, tu vida estará fuera de peligro. Espeto Gaara serio.

- pues estoy a salvo porque no tienen que ayudarme... esta vez. Contesto naruto después de tragar fuertemente saliva. Ya que no es una broma, más bien un chiste.

- ¿alguien me explica la diferencia? Pregunto ino en un murmuro.

- ¡claro que si! Dijo naruto. Ya sabes que música tiene parte teórica y practica.

- si, eso que tiene que ver con la diferencia entre... Pregunto ino siendo cortada por naruto.

- pues una broma es la parte practica y chiste es la parte teórica.

- ¡huh! Apunto ino inteligentemente.

- naruto quiere decir que una broma se hace y un chiste se dice. Contesto chouji a la confundida ino.

- hubieras dicho eso, naruto. Agrego ino.

- ino, estas hablando del dobe, el es unico que utiliza la música para explicar algo simple. Apunto sasuke.

_¡Es verdad! He involucrado a gaara, kiba y shikamaru en algunas de mis bromas y siempre terminamos en detención por culpa de la vieja bruja de... ella._

Naruto señala a una mujer de apariencia joven como de treinta y algo, rubia, pechos exuberantes, con un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón de algodón crema y camisa blanca y dos coletas dándole un toque juvenil.

**_Esa mujer que ven aca es tsunade sannin directora de la academia, se encarga de todo cuando el viejo sandaime no esta, ella tiene un carácter endemoniado y es muy fuerte, lo se por los cocotazos que recibo de ella ¡a veces pienso que sakura-chan aprendió a darme buenos cocotazos por ella! A pesar de su apariencia joven tiene la misma edad de ero-sennin, o sea es una vieja, por eso de cariño la llamo "tsunade-obachan" es buena, inteligente y siente un cariño especial por mi, ya que me le parezco a alguien muy querido para ella. Al igual que el viejo ella se maneja perfectamente en todas las artes y siempre anda insultando a ero-sennin, por la forma de ser de el, pero son amigos de infancia._**

- ¡tsunade-obachan¿Me extraño? Pregunto naruto con ironía.

- naruto¿Qué broma tienes preparada para sarutobi-sensei o para mi? Pregunto tsunade suspicaz. Y no me llames así. Pidio tsunade con una vena palpitante en la sien.

- ¿Qué, tsunade-obachan¿acaso no confía en mí? Dio naruto como respuesta mientras sonreía inocentemente.

- por eso pregunto, chiquillo. Respondió la directora. Te dije que no me llames así. Ordeno tsunade mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

- ay, eso duele, vieja bruja. Contesto naruto impulsivamente provocando el enojo de la directora.

- estas castigado, chiquillo. Respondió tsunade. Por falta de respeto.

- te voy a...

- no digas mas, naruto, o complicaras tu castigo. Hablo sakura mientras le cubría la boca.

- vayan a clases ¡ahora! Ordeno la directora.

- pues no, tenemos hora libre y vamos a...

- naruto, calla o quieres tomar el castigo ahora. Susurro kiba al oido de naruto mientras la directora sonreía malévolamente.

- naruto, porque no tomas el castigo en esta hora libre que tienes. Apunto tsunade.

- no, gracias, lo haré después. Contesto naruto con sonrisita nerviosa. Fue un gusto verte tsunade- obachan. Admitió naruto sonriendo.

- si, como digas chiquillo. Hablo tsunade fingiendo indiferencia. Ahora vete. Espeto la directora empujando al rubio por la frente con un dedo.

- oye, no hagas eso. Grito naruto mientras lo jalaba kiba y shikamaru; tsunade sonreía ese chico si que sabe como mejorar su dia.

Los demás se encontraban en ichiraku, el puesto de ramen frente al instituto. Se encontraban comiendo un bol de ramen bien calientito. Hablando de lo acontecido y lo que falta por acontecer.

-¿Quién será el nuevo profesor de fotografía? Pregunto haku sonriendo.

- no se. Contesto sasuke. Espero que no sea un idiota como el anterior.

- al fin de acuerdo en algo contigo, uchiha. Apunto gaara.

- ¿Por qué lo despidieron? Pregunto temari.

- lo único que se del tema es que la razón de su despido tiene que ver con naruto. Contesto ino mirando al rubio tensarse.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Pregunto sasuke a naruto notando su tensión.

- trato de violarme. Contesto naruto mirando a su ramen como lo más interesante del planeta, respuesta que sorprendió a todos excepto a gaara, shikamaru, chouji y kiba que ya lo sabían.

- ¿QUE? estallo sasuke mirando a naruto y sorprendiendo a todos los demás.

- ¿no me crees, sasuke-teme? Pregunto naruto molesto.

- no es eso, naruto. Contesto sasuke con preocupación ocasionando sorpresa en naruto y los demás. Porque no me lo habías dicho antes.

- yo no tengo porque decirte nada, baka. Siseo naruto. ¿Además que hubieras hecho? Pregunto naruto ahora cabizbajo.

- naruto. Susurro sasuke sin saber que mas decir.

"_ojala hubieras podido decirme" _pensó sasuke mientras comía su ramen en silencio. "_solíamos ser mejores amigos, naruto"_

_/flash back/_

_-matte, sasuke-neechan. Pidió un niño de 5 años rubio y ojos azules. Matte ne, onegai._

_- oí, dobe. Saludo un niño de la misma edad de pelo y ojos bien negros. ¿Qué haces?_

_- no me llames así, baka. Demando naruto haciendo pucheros._

_- ¿Por qué no? Pregunto sasuke en un tono de burla. Si te queda perfecto. Haciendo que naruto le sacara la lengua. Yo también te quiero. Fue la respuesta de sasuke a la reacción de naruto._

_- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? pregunto naruto. ¿Visitamos a shikamaru o a kiba?_

_- no, mejor vamos por helado. Sugirió sasuke. Mi hermano me dio dinero para comprar helados para los dos. _

_- ¿helados¿no es mejor ramen? pregunto naruto emocionado._

_- ¿Qué pasa contigo y los ramen? Fastidio chibi sasuke a chibi naruto._

_- ¡el ramen es lo mejor del mundo! exclamo naruto sonriéndole a sasuke provocando un leve sonrosado en las mejillas del niño._

_/fin flash back/_

Se encontraban de vuelta en los pasillos de el instituto naruto y los demás; hablando de la siguiente clase.

- ¿Qué clase toca ahora? pregunto naruto despistado.

- toca teatro con gai-sensei. Respondió lee emocionado.

- ¿nunca te aprenderás cuando toca cada clase, uzumaki? Pregunto gaara.

- es lo mismo que los años anteriores. Apunto shikamaru. ¿Qué problemático?

- ya deberían estar acostumbrados. Dijo sakura.

- nunca se le quitara lo usuratonkachi. Comento sasuke con arrogancia fastidiando a naruto en el camino.

- ya déjenlo en paz, el solo pregunto que materia tocaba. Espeto kiba.

- tu solo lo estas defendiendo porque haces lo mismo, inuzuka. Apunto neji con arrogancia.

- ¿Quién te pregunto? Agrego kiba molesto. Siempre te metes donde no te llaman o solo es conmigo.

- si no fueras una fuente constante para mis criticas. Respondió neji estoico.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pregunto kiba hirviendo en furia.

- y encima estupido. Siseo neji.

- te voy a... kiba se abalanzo contra neji siendo sujetado por naruto y shikamaru.

- no peleen, kiba y hyuuga, acaso no ven como se pone hinata. Hablo shino mientras señala a una hinata a punto de llorar sujetada por tenten y haku.

- lo siento, hinata. Pidio kiba mientras le plantaba ligeros besitos por la frente, mejillas, ojos, nariz. Perdona por hacerte llorar.

- yo también me disculpo, hinata-sama. Mientras se enojaba al observar a kiba besar a hinata.

- vamonos ya, que estamos tarde para la clase de cejudo mayor. Apunto naruto.

Entraron los chicos a la clase de teatro, donde se encontraba un hombre de 31 años, pelo negro y corte tipo tazón, vestido con una camisa verde mangas largas verde y un sudador del mismo color, y su rasgo mas característicos son esas espesas cejas que asustan al mas valiente.

- ¡hola chicos! Bienvenidos a clases de teatro. Saludo el profesor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ustedes están en la cima de la juventud.

**_Este tipo que ven es maito gai-sensei, nuestro profesor de teatro, el al igual que kakashi-sensei es famoso, pero en su área que es teatro, es un gran actor y a trabajado en diferentes obras de teatros famosas y es todo un personaje, es alguien muy "llamativo", algo estricto en clases, siempre vive hablando sobre la juventud y no se que cosa y siempre anda prometiendo cosas que no pueden cumplir, además el mismo dijo que el es el rival de kakashi, desde que cursaban juntos en este mismo instituto, como lee y neji, o sasuke-teme y yo, cuando lo conocí, pensé /eck incluso un tipo mas ridículo ha llegado/pero es una persona muy buena y se preocupa por sus estudiantes, pero tiene una relación extraña con cejudo, como de padre e hijo, pero mas extraña..._**

- lee. Nombro el maestro con una sonrisa que causo un brillo en la dentadura.

- gai- sensei. Sonrió lee causando el mismo efecto.

- lee, tu... tu... faltaste a tu primera clase. Apunto gai con lágrimas en los ojos.

- gai-sensei. Nombro lee igual que el profesor. Yo... yo...

- es suficiente, lee, no necesitas decir mas. Seguían llorando los dos.

- sensei. Corrió y abrazo a gai aun llorando.

- lee. Respondió al abrazo aun llorando.

Los demás se encontraban perturbados por esa muestra de emoción

¡Ugh! Generaron naruto, kiba y kankurou.

¡Egh! generaron sakura e ino.

"_los veo y aun no me acostumbro"_ pensaron neji y tenten.

"_y eso que le debo respeto al sensei"_ pensó temari.

"_que problemático estos dos"_ pensó shikamaru.

"_y se supone según uzumaki que el me..._" pensó gaara incrédulo y mirando a naruto.

Rieron tímidamente haku y hinata, suspiraron hondo chouji y shino, sasuke veía la escena aun perturbado.

- esto es de lo que trata la juventud. Comento el profesor llorando.

- sabes, eso fue algo bueno. Contesto naruto sonriendo nerviosamente.

- idiota, muy peligroso, demasiado peligroso. Exclamo sakura perturbada.

- de acuerdo, lee, errores y juventud van juntos, olvídalo.

- eres demasiado gentil, sensei.

**_... ven a lo que me refiero, muy extraña relación._**

Todos se sentaron en un semi-circulo prestándole atención al sensei

- hora de empezar con la clase. Anuncio gai muy emocionado.

- ¿Qué haremos? Pregunto hinata tímidamente.

- hoy harán una parodia acerca de su compañero de equipo exagerando en los rasgos es decir... anuncio gai mientras observaba la lista. Chouji-kun hará una parodia sobre shino-kun y así todos lo harán con su compañero de equipo.

- esto se vuelve interesante. Comento haku mientras miraba a naruto, sasuke, neji y kiba. Y sobre todo como imitaría tu hermano a lee-kun.

- si, interesante, en verdad ya me estoy imaginando el espectáculo. Respondió kankurou.

- ¡oh, tráigannos la risa! Vocifero kiba que había escuchado lo que dijo haku y kankurou.

- tu vas imitar a hyuuga. Le recordó shino.

- ¡tsk! No es tan difícil, solo tengo que actuar como un "coldhearted bastard" apunto kiba entre fastidio y confianza siendo escuchado por neji.

- si, tampoco es difícil para mi, solo tengo que actuar como un "loudmouthed idiot" contesto neji de la misma forma.

- ¡oh vamos! Ya no peleen. Pidio naruto.

- mejor no hables, naruto, que tu imitaras a sasuke-kun. Contesto sakura.

- fingir ser un arrogante, insensible y frío bastardo, pan comido. Contesto naruto sonriéndole a sakura.

- fingir ser un estupido, bocón y sin nada de inteligencia, pan comido. Contesto sasuke utilizando el mismo estilo de naruto a sakura.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAA, sasuke-kun me sonrío, toma eso ino. Grito sakura captando la mirada de todos. Lo siento. Murmuro roja de vergüenza.

-¿Qué parte de mi es estupido? Pregunto con ira naruto.

- no piensas que eres estupido, "i'm amazed". Respondió sasuke con naturalidad.

- ¿que pasa con ustedes y sus palabritas en ingles? Pregunto shikamaru mientras rodaba los ojos.

- aun no hemos llegado a la clase de kabuto-sensei. Comento gaara estoico.

- ¿bueno quien empieza? Preguntó gai.

- nosotros gai-sensei. Exclamo lee emocionado.

- no, nosotros no. Espeto gaara estoico mientras sentaba a lee en su puesto.

- lo haremos nosotras. Respondió tenten

- ¿lo ha-haremos? Pregunto hinata.

- ¡muy bien! Suban el telón. Exclamo el excéntrico profesor.

- pero no hay telón, gai-sensei. Apunto haku.

- es solo una expresión, haku-kun. Apunto lee cortésmente y este le devolvió una sonrisa ocasionando una mirada gélida de gaara.

Tenten y hinata estaban al frente de la clase se estaban murmurando entre ellas poniendose de acuerdo y dándole animo.

- te acuerdas lo que hablamos el día que te hiciste novia de kiba.

- s-si.

- ¿te molestaría si hacemos esa parte? Pregunto tenten. Se que es algo privado y no sera toda la conversación y...

- hagámoslo. Respondió hinata con una súbita determinación.

Las chica se separaron y tenten repentinamente bajo la cabeza hacia al suelo comenzó a jugar con los dedos índice.

- ki...kiba-kun, el… el... me... pidió... que... que... tartamudeo tenten como hinata lo hizo en aquel entonces.

Hinata miro donde estaba kiba y este le sonrió y murmuro un "tu puedes" a la chica dándole fuerzas y hinata le sonrió.

- ¿Qué te pidió el mujeriego de kiba, hinata? Pregunto hinata de la misma forma que tenten hace preguntas sorprendiendo a todos excepto a kiba, a naruto y a neji.

- me pidió que fuera su novia. Murmuro tenten bajito y jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿QUE! Grito hinata como lo hizo tenten en ese entonces.

- me pidió que fuera su novia. Volvió a repetir un poquito más alto

- no, yo te oí, lo que no creo es que "ese" quiera sentar cabeza. Comento hinata sarcástica mientras que los del salón reían.

- ¡Qué poca fe me tienes, tenten! Comento entre risas kiba.

- ¿porque habría de tenértela? Si eres un idiota. Comento neji causando más risa.

- ¡silencio! Pidió gai.

- yo quiero mucho a kiba-kun y se que el me quiere, tengo confianza en el, por eso, acepte. Respondió tenten como lo había hecho hinata.

Hinata y tenten se miraban mutuamente sin voltear la mirada ninguna de la otra mientras que neji escucho afligido lo que tenten había dicho imitando a hinata.

"_hinata-sama y inuzuka se quieren y son felices"..._ pensó neji apesumbrado mientras miraba a kiba reír con ternura a hinata y ella devolviéndole el gesto notado por lee.

- veo determinación en ti, hinata, me alegro. Sonrió hinata abrazando a tenten.

- ¡gracias! Contesto tenten imitando a una apenada hinata.

- al fin hace algo bueno el mujeriego ese. Dijo hinata imitando a tenten. Lo siento. Murmuro al ver la mirada de tenten era parecida a la que le había dado hinata en aquel entonces.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir a las chicas en especial a hinata ya que ellos saben lo timida que es.

- ¡fabuloso¡Espectacular¡Maravilloso! La juventud arde en ustedes. Apunto el sensei. Regreso enseguida y los siguientes vayan preparándose. Volvió a decir mientras salía del salón.

- ¡esa es mi chica! Felicitó kiba a hinata dándole un beso en la boca y esta roja a más no poder.

- ¡si, hinata estuvo de diez! Exclamo naruto.

- y imito bien a tenten, felicidades hinata-sama. Cumplimento neji.

- y tenten lo hizo bien, también. Espeto lee abrazando a tenten. ¡Felicidades tenten!

- no es por nada, pero hinata-san es fácil de imitar. Apunto temari mirando a tenten altaneramente. Además yo lo hubiera hecho mejor.

- ¿tienes deseo de ser golpeada? Pregunto tenten con una venita palpitante en la frente.

- ¿que¿No puedes soportar una crítica constructiva? Te sugiero que cambies de carrera, intento torpe de flautista.

- ¡eso no fue una critica constructiva, rubia oxigenada¿Como me llamaste? Y repite lo de mi carrera para golpearte. Espeto tenten con furia.

- temari-san, por favor no tiene que ser tan hiriente en sus aportaciones. Pidió lee tratando de calmar a las chicas.

- no te preocupes, lee. Pidió tenten sonriéndole. No puedes pedirle a una víbora que no destile su veneno, esta en su naturaleza, ahora comprendo porque el pelirrojo tiene semejante carácter, lo heredo de la hermana.

- ¡no te metas con mi hermano y no hables de lo que no sabes! Grito temari.

- y tampoco me interesa saber. Hablo tenten fríamente.

- hay que detener esto. Admitió kiba.

- no se preocupen, cejudo lo hará. Contesto naruto.

_**Olvide mencionar que a tenten no le agrada gaara en lo absoluto por lo que le hizo al cejudo, no lo perdona aunque el cejudo lo hizo.**_

- tenten, temari-san, tiene razón; tu no sabes la razón por la que sabaku no gaara se comportaba en aquel entonces, pero de algo estoy seguro, el ya no es así. Apunto lee sereno. Además no deberías involucrarlo en tus peleas con temari-san ya que el no se involucra en ellas, es algo injusto. Volvió a decir lee ocasionando que gaara lo mirara sorprendido y luego fascinado. Y temari-san, usted no debería decirle este tipo de cosas a tenten ya que a pesar de su desagrado hacia ella, tenten es la mejor tocando la flauta y ella se esfuerza para realmente ser la mejor.

- supongo que debo disculparme por lo del cambio de carrera, aunque eso no quiere decir que haya cambiado mi opinión sobre la critica de tu actuación.

- supongo que debo disculparme por lo que dije acerca de tu hermano, aunque eso no quiere decir que haya cambiado mi opinión sobre querer golpearte.

- y sigo pensando que eres un intento torpe de flautista. Apunto con burla temari

- y yo que eres una rubia oxigenada. Contesto de igual forma tenten.

- puedo vivir con eso. Apunto temari con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- puedo vivir con eso. Apunto tenten de igual manera.

- ¡ven, ya sabia que podían ser amigas! Exclamo lee con su típica sonrisa abrazando a las chicas.

- no presiones, lee.

- No presiones, lee-kun. Contestaron las chicas al unísono con miradas asesinas.

Durante lo ocurrido gaara observaba a lee intensamente siendo notado por naruto y luego por lee que le sonrío y el desvío la mirada hacia naruto haciendo que lee se sintiera extraño, confuso.

- ves, el cejudo sabes que ya no eres el de antes¿no te alegra? Gaara solo se sentó en su asiento dejando a naruto sonriente, ya conoce su respuesta.

- ¿quienes son los siguientes? Pregunto el profesor que se acercaba con unos papeles.

- nosotros. Contesto shino.

- rómpanse una pierna. Animo el profesor.

- pero, si eso pasa no podrán caminar, gai-sensei. Volvió apuntar haku.

- es una expresión para desear buena suerte, haku-kun. Respondió lee cortésmente obteniendo la misma sonrisa y el mismo resultado por parte de gaara.

Shino y chouji se sentaron uno del lado de todos y shino abrió un paquete de papas fritas y empezó a comer y chouji en completo silencio observando una mariposa revoloteando en el salón después de 5 o 7 minutos.

- ¿pero que crees que haces, gordito? Pregunto ino impaciente.

- ¡no me llames gordo, ino, que soy de hueso grandes! Vocifero shino furioso sorprendiendo a todos. Además estoy comiendo.

Toda la clase se echo a carcajada por la cara estupefacta de ino.

- ¿oi, shino, que crees que haces? Pregunto shikamaru con una sonrisa típicas de el.

- has notado como esa mariposa no tienes los colores tan brillante que debería llevar para ser una que acaba de salir de su capullo. Respondió chouji estoico.

- tal vez este enferma. Apunto shino mientras mascaba las papas fritas.

- no solo esta enferma, esta a punto de morir, esta sera la ultima vez que la veremos revolotear. Apunto chouji de la misma forma de hablar de shino.

-¿estas seguro? Pregunto shino mientras se llevaba un puño de papas a la boca.

- si, la forma de revolotear sus alas es débil y tambaleante mientras que el tamaño indica que esta enferma ya que este tipo de mariposa son mas grandes.

- oh por dios chouji se convirtió en shino. Exclamo ino entre asustada y sorprendida.

- y shino en chouji. Dijo kiba riéndose a carcajada. ¿Y no se supone que teatro no se le da?

- si, es la misma fastidiosa forma de hablar de shino. Apunto naruto riéndose a carcajada como kiba.

- ¡aplausos¡Bravo¡Lo hicieron de maravilla! Espeto en voz viva el profesor y con lagrimas.

- ¡wow! Shino-kun, chouji-kun ambos lo hicieron perfecto. Exclamo lee llorando también.

- ahora los siguientes seremos nosotros. Haku y kankurou hablaron al unísono.

-¡hagan que suban los aplausos! Exclamo el profesor.

- ¿Cómo que suban los aplausos? Eso como se hace, gai-sensei. Apunto haku.

- es una expresión que usa gai-sensei para decir que actúen bien, haku-kun. Respondió lee obteniendo otra sonrisa tipo haku y otra mirada marca gaara.

"_ok, ya me esta fastidiando esa sonrisa de el hacia lee-sama... la próxima se la borrare de un golpe"._

Haku y kankurou se acercaron a susurrarse entre ellos.

- esto sera fácil, solo tengo que portarme como un pervertido con las chicas. Comento haku a kankurou.

- oi, yo no soy un pervertido solo soy un admirador natural de la belleza femenina apunto kankurou fingiendo indignación. Preferiblemente al desnudo.

- o sea un pervertido. Apunto haku sonriendo. Empecemos.

Haku miraba intensamente a ino y a tenten mientras que kankurou sonreía estilo haku.

- no deberías mirarlas así, kankurou-kun. Apunto kankurou a haku.

- ¡oh haku, es difícil no mirarlas, me provoca tocar su suave y delicada piel y sentir entre mis manos sus delicados pechos y su ajustado...

- eres un pervertido, kankurou-kun. Contesto kankurou a haku

- ¡oh no! no deberías hablar de esa forma tu sabes que yo solo soy un admirador de la belleza femenina...

- preferiblemente al desnudo¡es lo que dices cada vez! Reprendió kankurou imitando a haku

Todos en el salón los escuchaba.

- ¿es seguro para esos dos estar juntos? Pregunto ino.

- ya kankurou ha contaminado al pobre haku. Agrego tenten.

- yo me estaba preguntando cuando pasaría. Respondió temari.

- haku, ya sabes mis gusto, eso es bueno. Apunto haku riendo tipo kankurou y acercándose a sakura.

- oí, kankurou-kun, te sugiero que no hagas...

- ¿te gustaría pasar por mi casa, preferiblemente por mi habitación, esta noche? Pregunto haku en voz cantarina, como suele hacer kankurou y tocando las piernas de sakura llegando casi al trasero de esta.

Sakura estaba impactada y petrificada en el sitio por aquel acto y luego empezó a golpear sin cansancio como suele hacerlo con kankurou y este termino adolorido y en el suelo y esta lo miraba arrepentida.

- ... eso. Termino de decir kankurou. ¿estas bien? Pregunto preocupado. ¿Qué tan doloroso son esos golpes? Volvió a preguntar.

"_Al menos haku ya sabrá que tan doloroso es cuando ella me lo hace a mi"_ pensó kankurou con malicia. _Y me dejara de preguntar que tan doloroso son._

- ella me ama. Respondió haku con cara de pervertido. Lo se ¿y que piel tan suave tiene?

- lo se. Apunto kankurou como pervertido y saliéndose del papel.

- ¡maravilloso, una imitación de primera, kinomori-kun y sabaku- kun! Espeto el cejudo mayor.

- eso... fue... jajajajajajaja. Espeto naruto. ¡Genial!

- nunca te pensé capaz de tocar una chica como suele hacerlo kankurou, haku. Exclamo shino.

- lo siento, haku. Pidió sakura. ¡Pero no vuelvas a tocarme así! Espeto molesta.

- me merecía esos golpes, sakura-san, disculpe mi atrevimiento. Respondió haku. Naruto-kun, kankurou-kun, mis respeto ustedes reciben esos golpes diario y aun no han recibido una contusión. Espeto haku entre solemne y divertido, naruto y kankurou rieron ante eso.

* * *

_heavenly nadeshiko:**me quiero disculpar con todos aquellos que han estado esperando el segundo capitulo, he estado tan ocupada con la universidad y tanto trabajo y tratando de traducir esta historia al ingles.. y.. y... (heavenly nadeshiko llorando como un rio) lo siento mucho, espero que les guste y por favor sugerencia como neji debe imitar a kiba viceversa? naruto a sasuke y viceversa? lee y gaara? please help, ayuda por favor. y muchas gracias por esperar (heavenly nadeshiko sonriendo como loca)**_

_sasuke (fastidiado): **baka, que te hace pensar que los seguidores de la historia van a perdonar tu tardanza? hontoni baka! **  
_

_heavenly nadeshiko(asustandose)__ **eh! tu crees que esten muy molestos? **  
_

_gaara (estoico)__**:cuanto reviews recibiste pidiendote que continuaras la historia?  
**_

_heavenly nadeshiko (pensativa): **ah... pues...**  
_

_naruto (dando brinquitos): **yo se, yo se, a mi, preguntenme a mi, a mi.**_

_sasuke (arrogante): **12 de 13  
**_

_naruto (mirada asesina para sasuke):** bastardo, yo queria responder eso **_

_sasuke (mirada asesina para naruto):** porque no lo hiciste? no estamos en la escuela solo en la historia de esta baka, dobe.**_

_gaara (ignorando a sasuke y a naruto): **lo que quiero decir y si me haces repetirlo te matare es... estoy de acuerdo con uchiha.**_

_sasuke y naruto (sorprendidos): **lo estas?**_

_gaara(mirada gelida para sasunaru): . . . . .  
_

_sasuke(altanero):** es por que tengo razon, ahora se un poco mas eficiente y escribe mas rapido el siguiente capitulo, nadeshiko no baka. **__  
_

_heavenly nadeshiko(sonriendo maliciosamente a sasuke): **tu solo estas molesto porque aun no he hecho un lemon entre tu y naruto.**_

_sasuke (sonrojandose a mas no poder y mirada asesina para heavenly):** voy a matarte! estas en mi lista negra.**_

_naruto (mirada asesina para sasuke):** pense que en tu lista negra solo estaba itachi, sasuke.**_

_sasuke (mirada asesina para naruto)__: **urusae, dobe**  
_

_heavenly nadeshiko (asombrada): **wow! significa que me tienes al mismo nivel de itachi en odio.** _

_sasuke (siendo frio e indiferente): **me decias?** _

_heavenly nadeshiko (ofendida): **malvado, como me puedes tratar de esa forma despues de que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que tu y na..** ( labios cubiertos por sasuke)_

_gaara ( fastidiado a mas no poder y los demas discutiendo en el fondo)__: **estoy rodeados de idiotas,** **den sugerencia acerca de lo que nadeshi pidio y espero que hayan difrutado la historia o los mato.. **(gaara da la espalda a todos y se va)_


	4. 3 la clase de literatura

Cáp. 3

"La clase de literatura"

Se encontraba el profesor gai observando a sus estudiantes pues acababan de hacer una esplendida actuación, pero en su mente hay dos incógnita ¿Por qué lee no ha actuado aun y quienes serán los siguientes?

- ahora es nuestro turno. Apunta ino con confianza.

- ¿porque nosotras ino-cerda? Pregunta sakura.

- para mostrar tu lado oscuro frentona. Responde ino burlona

- ¡ah si! Y yo el tuyo. Apunta sakura enojándose.

- bien, empecemos, frentona. Apunta ino a sakura.

- no perderé ante ti, ino-cerda. Responde sakura.

Una mirada cómplice pasó entre ellas.

- ¡¡¡háganos sentir a flor de piel!!! Grita el profesor.

- ¿a flor de piel¿Cómo así, gai-sensei? Pregunta haku al profesor.

- es solo una expresión que usa gai-sensei para decir que nos hagan reír o llorar, haku-kun. Apunta lee cortésmente y este le devolvió una sonrisa fastidiando a gaara a mas no poder.

"_¡ok, ahora si lo mato!" _Piensa gaara mientras se paraba de su lugar siendo sujetado por naruto.

- ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer? Pregunta naruto entre risas. ¡Matar a haku! Volvió a decir en un susurro a gaara.

- no se de que hablas. Responde gaara con mirada gélida. Aunque no es mala idea¿sabes?

- ¡oh gaara! Olvidas que fuimos novios y que se lo celoso que eres, además de las miradas frías que le has enviado a haku cada vez que le sonríe a geji-mayu (cejudo) y eso que geji-mayu no te gusta. Contesta naruto al oído de gaara y acariciándole las manos acaparando la atención de sasuke y lee.

"_¿sabaku no gaara y naruto-kun se están?…" _pensó lee confuso

"_¿Qué se traen estos dos con susurros y caricias?" _piensa sasuke molesto.

Sakura e ino miraron a sasuke sacando a este de sus pensamientos y las miro con recelo y una de ellas...

- ¡sasuke-kun¿Vamos al cine hoy? Pregunta sakura abrazándolo como suele hacer ino.

- ¿que crees que haces abrazando a sasuke-kun de ese modo, ino cerda? Habla ino molesta como lo hace sakura. Atrevida, realmente.

- ¡y tu molesta porque no eres capaz de abrazar a mi sasuke-kun de este modo! Contesta sakura con la altivez de ino.

- ¿tu sasuke-kun¡Mira que es mucho atrevimiento el tuyo, ino-cerda! Habla ino furiosa no le gustaba nada que sakura abrazara de esa forma a sasuke.

_"Estas dos son un fastidio, que suerte la mía con estas dos"_ piensa sasuke mientras las miraba de arriba/abajo, fastidiado.

- ¡no entiendo que le ven de bueno al imbecil de sasuke! Comenta naruto con una expresión molesta.

- ¡que es tan misterioso! Responde ino en voz soñadora.

- ¡apuesto e inteligente! Responde sakura con brillos en los ojos.

- ¡alguien deténgalas! Suplica kiba con llanto fingido. Estas son igualitas no hay diferencia entre ellas.

- en algo kiba tiene razón, es inútil que estas dos se imiten porque da lo mismo. Apunta sasuke fastidiado.

- ¡la juventud debería arder con mas fuerza en ustedes chicas! Hablo el profesor.

- ahora seremos nosotros, gai-sensei. Comenta lee muy emocionado

- no, nosotros no. Contesta gaara sin emoción alguna. Nara, párate e imita a mi hermana.

- eh¿Y porque yo? Pregunta shikamaru nervioso mientras gaara lo miraba con cara de asesino. Olvida que pregunte, haciendo referencia al ingles "¡this is going to suck!

- ¡velo por el lado bueno, holgazán! Saldrás de esto rápido. Apunta temari con burla. ¡Y gaara no te matara!

- ¡que sus corazón salte a nuestra vista! Replico el excéntrico profesor.

- ¿Cómo que sus corazones salte a la vista, gai-sensei? Si no se puede ver el corazón al menos que sea doctor. Apunta haku por enésima vez.

- es una expresión que usa gai-sensei para decir que nos dejen ver sus emociones, haku-kun. Responde lee por enésima vez obteniendo el mismo resultado por parte de haku y este la misma mirada de gaara.

"_hará esa estupidas preguntas hasta que acabe la clase" _piensa gaara molesto.

Temari se recostó del mini-escenario que había mientras shikamaru colocaba la mano en la cintura.

- esto si que es un fastidio, yo preferiría estar en casa viendo las nubes. Apunta temari con mucho desgano.

- oye ponte de pie y acompáñame a casa. Pide shikamaru en voz autoritaria.

- ¡tsk, que problema acompañarte a casa, gaara me matara en cuanto me vea entrar! Comenta temari con fastidio.

- ¡no sabia que eras tan frágil¿No eres un hombre? Apunta shikamaru con sarcasmo típico de la rubia.

Los demás escuchaban a temari y a shikamaru sonrientes, ellos realmente se comportaban como lo hace el otro, temari con la flojera de shikamaru, shikamaru con la prepotencia de temari.

- ¡esto es un rollo! Apunta temari suspirando con desgano.

- no pensaras dejarme ir sola a casa¿verdad? Pregunta shikamaru con fastidio.

- ¡claro que no! Soy un hombre y a las mujeres no se les puede dejar ir solas a sus casas. Contesta temari bostezando.

- ¡ah no! Me voy a casa sola, no necesito la compañía de un hombre para ir a casa. Responde shikamaru con orgullo. Si te pedí acompañarme es por la diversión que obtengo contigo.

- ¿Qué¿Acaso soy un juguete? Pregunta temari con suspicacia.

Shikamaru solo asintió riendo con sarcasmo típico de temari.

- en especial alrededor de gaara. Agrega shikamaru.

- no, gracias, yo paso. Contesta temari con fastidio.

- pues me voy y te diré algo... gaara va a matarte cuando sepa que estabas conmigo y no me acompañaste a casa... comenta shikamaru riendo burlonamente como lo hace temari ¡adiós tontín!

- ¡oh! Ella tiene razón ¡Porque mi vida tiene que ser tan problemática! Dice temari en voz baja pero escuchada por todos. ¡Temari, espérame!

Todos aplaudieron con fuerzas y otros como naruto, kiba y kankurou reían con fuerzas, el profesor estaba muy animado todos sus estudiantes son muy buenos actores, lastima que ninguno estudia la actuación como carrera. Pasaron muchos estudiantes imitando a sus compañeros de equipo, algunos eran excelentes, otros, no tanto hasta que llego el turno que todos esperaban, con un inconveniente ninguno de los tres grupos faltantes querían hacerlo.

Lee estaba emocionado y quería participar pero como hacerlo cuando tu compañero de carácter tenebroso no quiere, solo le queda suspirar resignado, naruto estaba renuente a participar antes que los demás y sasuke simplemente le daba igual todo, kiba al igual que naruto no quería ser el primero, mientras neji lo fastidiaba para que se parara de toda la forma posible ¿Qué dilema? Pero todo dilema tiene solución...

- ki- kiba-kun¿porque no participas? Le pregunta hinata nerviosa. Yo quiero verte actuar, porque se que lo harás genial, kiba-kun, por favor.

Neji observaba como hinata convencía a kiba de participar ¿Qué pasaría si fuera él el que se negara¿Trataría alguien de convencerlo? Lee lo más probable.

- de acuerdo, inuzuka ponte de pie, no pienso esperar a que te venga las ganas de actuar. Espeta neji estoico. Sino actúas ahora, pues, que el sensei te ponga un negativo.

- la nota es grupal, si me ponen mala nota a mi, también te la darán a ti, pedazo de imbecil. Agrega kiba con una sonrisa triunfal.

- sí el negativo te deja algún tipo de enseñanza, lo cual pongo en duda, lo prefiero. Responde neji serio borrando la sonrisa de kiba. Si soy un pedazo de imbecil, es preferible a ser un imbecil por completo cual es tu caso, imbecil.

- ¡repite eso! Comenta kiba furioso. Ahora si voy a partirte la cara.

- como bestia sin materia gris, actúas bajo violencia. Comenta neji sarcástico ocasionando un resultado nada esperado.

- ¿tanto me detestas¿Te herí de alguna forma para causar tanto resentimiento, hyuuga? Pregunta kiba tomando a neji desprevenido que luego mira a hinata.

"_¿Qué pregunta mas estupida? El actúa así porque me odia porque el ama a hinata". _Piensa kiba respirando hondo.

- ¡actuemos de una vez, si tanto deseas ver mi maravilloso talento para la actuación! Espeta kiba muy animado. Dudo que superes mi talento para la actuación, hyuuga. Ocasionando otro resultado inesperado neji sonrió de manera divertida, no sarcástica sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¡eso lo veremos, inuzuka! Responde neji calmado.

Todos estaban en estado de estupor y realmente entretenidos como siempre con una de las tantas peleas neji/kiba, aunque con resultados un tanto inesperado por eso el estupor, el profesor fue el primero en salir de el.

- ¡¡¡Que su actuación supere la barrera de la rivalidad y unan sus corazones en una eterna amistad!!! Comenta el profesor emocionado.

- ¿supere la barrera de la rivalidad y unan sus corazones? Pregunta haku como siempre.

- gai sensei quiere decir que dejen de discutir para que sean amigos, haku-kun. Responde lee como siempre con un resultado diferente.

- yo entendí lo que el quiso decir, lee-kun, gracias. Responde haku sonriendo. Solo que encuentro eso algo difícil, estamos hablando de kiba-kun y neji-san después de todo. Volvió a sonreír.

"_lo matare y haré que parezca un accidente" _piensa gaara sonriendo calmándose con esta idea en mente.

Neji se acerca a hinata con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a esta cuando este la abrazo.

- hinata, dame un beso. Le dice con picardía.

- ¿Qué? Dijeron todos en el salón sorprendidos excepto lee y tenten y por alguna razón kiba.

- neji-niisan, yo... comenta hinata roja como tomate.

- hinata, no me confundas con ese bastardo sin corazón. Espeta neji con cara de ofendido.

- es preferible ser un bastardo sin corazón que un idiota sin cerebro. Comenta kiba detrás de neji increíblemente estoico.

Todo el salón respiro con alivio ya que se dieron cuenta que solo era el inicio de la actuación de neji y kiba.

- ¡repite eso! Grita neji al "kiba style".

- la parte del idiota sin cerebro. Responde kiba con frialdad. No es necesario porque ambos sabemos que me refiero a ti.

- ¡¡¡¡¡hoy es mi día de suerte, voy a patearte hasta que mueras o me canse lo que suceda primero!!!!! Responde neji molesto. Espero que sea tu muerte.

- y hemos de ver al idiota que piensa que puede vencerme en acción. Agrega kiba con sarcasmo. Vamos trata de golpearme, para poder destrozarte y a esa patética ilusión de que puedes vencerme, fracasado.

- ¡¡¡¡esa actitud tuya de superioridad hacia los demás es lo que mas me irrita de ti, hyuuga!!!! Vocifera neji con irritación.

- yo no me considero superior a los demás. Contesta kiba despreciativo para con neji. Solo superior a ti, inuzuka.

Todo el salón de clase estaban sorprendidos, la verdad no esperaban que kiba imitara tan bien a neji, es de espanto la verdad que estos dos que bien son enemigos sepa como el otro actúa, como kiba mantiene la calma y estoicidad de neji, mientras que neji deja ver el ímpetu de kiba, su forma de impacientarse con los comentarios malintencionados.

- neji, parece haber aprendido la forma en la que kiba-kun reacciona ante sus comentarios. Comenta lee sorprendido.

- y kiba adquirió la forma de hyuuga de soltar insultos que dejan al otro sin respuesta, entrando en la piel del enemigo atacando posibles puntos débil y hacerlos enojar. Agrega shino estoico.

- eso es consecuencia de todas las peleas que estos dos han tenido desde bueno, siempre. Comenta naruto con un ataque de risa.

- nadie ha notado de que si kiba es capas de mantener tal postura ante neji, hacer tales comentarios como neji... comenta sasuke siendo interrumpido.

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta que se esta formando en tu cabezota, sasuke-teme? Pregunta naruto fastidiado con sasuke.

- ¿porque kiba no le responde a hyuuga con comentarios ofensivos y en vez utiliza la violencia? Pregunta sasuke.

- porque kiba no desea convertirse en neji. Responde shikamaru. El prefiere defenderse de el a su manera.

- perdiendo la calma e ir directo a la violencia solo hace que le da la razón a hyuuga. Apunta sasuke. Además lo hace ver estupido como a la persona a mi derecha.

- ¡sasuke-teme, voy a matarte! Responde naruto irritado.

- ¡¡¡ese complejo de superioridad te lo quitare de un golpe!!! Grita neji con furia acallando a naruto.

Neji se abalanza contra kiba, mientras kiba cruzaba los brazos mirando al hyuuga con altivez y todo el salón lanza una exclamación de sorpresa y las chicas un gritito ahogado, neji se detuvo cuando su puño estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de kiba, de hecho a centímetros del cachete y sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, mientras este lo seguía mirando con altivez y fastidio.

- ¡bravo, neji, bravo, bravo¡Que estupenda actuación! Grita el profesor entre excitado y asustado. ¡Kiba-kun, tu también, actuación espectacular!

Mientras todo el salón vitoreaba la actuación de estos, ellos seguían a escasos centímetros del otro sin reaccionar haciendo que el salón se detuviera en seco.

- ¿Qué estarán pensando estos dos? Pregunta shikamaru no gustándole nada lo que pasa.

- ¿se darán de golpes? Pregunta naruto. Nunca había visto a kiba tan serio. Volvió a decir ahora preocupado.

- ¡sígueme, usuratonkachi! Dice sasuke obviando la cara de preocupación de naruto.

- ¿eh¿Donde? Pregunta naruto desprevenido.

- kiba, hyuuga muévanse que vamos el dobe y yo a usar el escenario. Arremete sasuke con impaciencia.

- si tanto celos sientes de que hinata este conmigo, díselo. Susurro kiba serio siendo escuchado solo por sasuke y naruto. Si no, ocúpate de tus asuntos, hyuuga. Volvió a decir más despacio, kiba y apartándose.

Neji no sabía como reaccionar, solo opto por sentarse mientras en su cabeza rondaba lo dicho por kiba.

- ¡wow¡Este show fue espectacular! apunta kankurou a haku. Uno de tres, ahora como resultara el segundo show.

- pienso que esta vez habrá golpe, kankurou-kun. Comenta haku sonriendo.

- ¡en serio! Exclama kankurou. ¡Oh, tráigannos los golpes, digo la risa!

- ¡¡¡que su actuación nos traiga dolores de muela y quijada!!! Exclama a viva voz el profesor gai.

- ¿dolores de muela y quijada? Sensei, eso es muy doloroso yo no quiero ir al dentista. Espeto haku, mejor que no actúen.

- haku-kun, lo que gai-sensei trata de decir con esa expresión es que desea que sus actuaciones nos traiga risas y asombro. Respondió obteniendo una sonrisa "haku style".

"_sus comentarios no pueden ser mas estupidos_". Piensa gaara irritado.

Sasuke no sabia como empezar, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber jalado a naruto al escenario¡maldición! el debería dejar que gaara haga el ridículo primero, pero ya no puede arrepentirse, sasuke uchiha no echa para atrás ni loco, ni muerto o talvez debería que naruto empiece ¡oh no! Eso queda descartado, tampoco dejara que naruto empiece, repito, ni loco, ni muerto. Naruto por otra parte ya se estaba impacientando, sasuke lo jalo al escenario¡maldición! Alguna idea sasuke debe tener, pero... oh no, ni loco, ni muerto deja que sasuke sea el primero que empiece.

- ¿Qué pasa, dobe? Pregunta naruto como suele hacer sasuke. ¡Tratando de usar el cerebro!, deja de hacerlo, te dolerá la cabeza. Volvió a decir con la altivez de naruto.

- ¡¿Qué tratas de decir con eso, sasuke no baka?! Pregunta sasuke molesto como suele hacerlo naruto. ¡Que no se pensar!

- estuviste cerca, pero no, lo que estoy diciendo, no trato, ni quiero, lo que estoy diciendo es que eres estupido, usuratonkachi. Contesta naruto con superioridad.

- ¡¡dilo otra vez!!! Grita sasuke con furia. ¡Te reto a que lo hagas!

- oh cierto que tu cerebro no capta la información desde que la recibe, sino que hay que deletreártelo para que entiendas por lo menos la mitad de lo que te digo, dobe. Exclama naruto con burla. Aquí voy por alfabeto... e-r-e-s e-s-t-u-p-i-d-o... o de esta manera lo entiendes mejor... e...res... es...tu...pi...do. Volvió a decir con énfasis.

Casi toda la clase estallo en carcajada por la forma de naruto deletrear estupido imitando a sasuke, gaara sonreía con sarcasmo, shikamaru con una media sonrisa, ino y sakura estaban mas que molesta y la cara de sasuke de asombro y pasando al enojo como lo hace naruto.

- voy a acabar con esa cara de soy mejor que naruto, bastardo. Grita sasuke impacientemente.

- yo solo no tengo cara de ser mejor que tu, usuratonkachi. Comenta naruto fríamente. También el cuerpo, la actitud, la mentalidad.

- y yo voy a acabar con todo eso, sasuke-teme. Vocifera sasuke corriendo hacia naruto mientras gaara corre deteniéndose delante de naruto.

- cuidado, uchiha. Habla gaara severamente mirándolo a los ojos. Ten mucho cuidado.

- ¿Qué pasa si no tengo cuidado, gaara? Espeta sasuke molesto.

- no juegues con mi paciencia. Advierte gélidamente. Es poca la que tengo.

- ¡gaara, sasuke no iba a atacarme en realidad! Habla naruto nerviosamente. Estamos actuando el papel del otro, recuerda.

- además... dice sasuke mientras se acercaba a gaara hasta estar cerca de el, cara a cara. Soy mas alto que tu y puedo golpearte hasta la inconciencia, alguna cosa que quieres decir por ultima vez.

- sí, si quieres que patee tu trasero tan desesperadamente agáchate y pídemelo amablemente. Contesta gaara sin moverse ocasionando que sasuke se enojara y cuando este levanto el puño para agredir a gaara.

- ¡alto! Grita rock lee que por alguna razón se sentía lastimado y molesto. Sabaku no gaara, con todo respeto, pero creo que estas actuando incorrectamente, no digo que defender a un amigo sea incorrecto, lo que creo incorrecto es intervenir en una actuación, puede que sasuke-kun haya aparentado atacar a naruto-kun, pero no es a propósito, lo que trato de decir es por favor siéntese, sabaku no gaara y deje que terminen su actuación.

- pero si ya acabamos, geji-mayu. Apunta naruto con su típica sonrisa incrementando por alguna razón la irritación de lee que se sentó de golpe.

- soy yo o el esta celoso. Susurra naruto al oído de gaara ocasionando que se sonrojara levemente.

- eres tu. Responde gaara estoico y sentándose al lado de lee, y este se aparto ligeramente siendo notado por gaara.

"_estará lee-sama realmente celoso_" pensaba gaara mientras su corazón se hinchaba de satisfacción que nunca antes había sentido, pero también se sentía lastimado por la forma en que lee se aparto de el.

Todos habían aplaudido la actuación de naruto y sasuke, sobre todo lo que paso entre sasuke y gaara, ahora era turno de lee y gaara de actuar... el mas esperado, había que ser sincero es divertido ver a naruto imitando a sasuke y a sasuke imitar a naruto, pero ellos son fáciles de imitar, lee y gaara son caso aparte, polos totalmente opuestos y seria muy difícil para alguien con el carácter oscuro, descortés y extremadamente antipático de sabaku no gaara imitar a una persona con el carácter dócil, simpático y extremadamente cortes de rock lee, sin duda el mas esperado, la incógnita.

- ¡¡¡¡¡lee, es hora de que demuestres tu talento natural para la actuación, que tu fuego de la juventud se bata con fuerzas, que todos queden impactados por tu hermosa actuación!!!!! Exclama a viva voz con lágrimas en los ojos y su brillante y cegadora sonrisa, gai-sensei.

- ¡¡¡¡¡gai-sensei, le mostrare que soy digno alumno de mi maestro, la llama de mi juventud es la que se bate con mas fuerzas y la mas inquebrantable de todas las llamas, mi actuación causara el impacto deseado por mi maestro, el increíble, talentoso, único e inigualable gai-sensei!!!!! Exclama con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrisa cegadora nada más y nada menos que gaara. Ya acabe con mi actuación, ya imite a lee-sama. Comenta gaara volviendo a su carácter estoico y oscuro.

Todo el salón estaba atónito, todos estaban sin habla, profesor incluido, incógnita numero uno resuelta... gaara imita a lee a la perfección, su postura, sus gestos, su cegadora sonrisa, la admiración de lee hacia su maestro, todo... después del asombro, vienen las carcajadas de todos y felicitaciones a gaara. Todos ahora miraban y esperaban expectantes a lee, será igual de bueno, tendrá esa resolución oscura y fría de gaara.

- ¡no, actuare! Habla lee totalmente serio e inexpresivo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y saliendo del salón cerrando la puerta tras el.

Gaara era el que mas sorprendido estaba de todos, no creía que lee no quisiera actuar, no después de que intento constantemente de actuar y el se lo impidiese, lee aquel que le gusta impresionar a su sensei favorito, definitivamente algo esta mal.

Gaara salio tras lee en ese instante el timbre anunciando cambio de clase sonó Gaara en busca a lee por toda la escuela sin encontrarlo.

"_vamos lee-sama ¿Dónde estas¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes ofendido de alguna forma por mi actuación?"_ Piensa gaara preocupado.

Naruto, kiba, shikamaru, temari, kankurou, hinata, tenten, neji estaba buscando a gaara y a lee por toda la escuela y nada de encontrarse con ninguno, incluso se encontraron con el psicólogo de la escuela.

- ¡¡ero-sennin!! Grita naruto frenético.

_**Ese hombre que ven allá es jiraya sennin, es el psicóloco de la escuela, además de ser psicóloco es escritor como iruka con la diferencia de que escribe novela para "adultos" las novelas que kakashi-sensei le gusta leerme, el es el autor, es un pervertido de primera, por eso lo llamo ero-sennin, ya que se inspira espiando chica, ya que considero una contradicción porque no se supone que los que espían son solo los enfermos mentales, pues dicen, que el es un talento aunque yo no le veo talento alguno, bueno a veces, no todo el tiempo, es buena persona y alguien divertido con quien estar, aunque suele ser fastidioso.**_

- estamos buscando a gaara y a geji-mayu los has visto. Pregunta naruto al hombre de largos cabellos canosos, de unos 40 o 50 años, vestido de gris con una chaqueta roja.

- no me llames ero-sennin, mocoso, y no los he visto. Contesta jiraya frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cuando vendrás a visitarme?

- en cuanto los encuentre. Contesta naruto mientras corría.

- ¡no corras en los pasillos, mocoso! Exclama el profesor, pero este ya iba lejos.

Gaara salio del instituto y se dirigía hacia un lugar donde el iba a estar solo, estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado, el no se había preocupado por nadie en su vida, bueno, tal vez naruto, pero no de esta forma y al llegar se encuentra con la persona que ocupa sus pensamientos en todo momento y estaba... llorando.

- ¡lee-sama! Susurra gaara sereno. ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿eh? Contesta lee desprevenido. Ah si, estoy bien, sabaku no gaara.

"_lee-sama, como me gustaría que confiaras en mi, que me muestre lo que te pasa para poder ser aquel que te..." _piensa gaara tristemente.

- ahora soy yo quien debería preguntar ¿estas bien?

- no, no estoy bien. Contesto gaara a la franca. Lee-sama, estas mintiéndome, cuando dices "estoy bien" cuando en realidad...

- no miento, estoy bien, solo confundido por algo, ya pasara. Contesta lee sonriendo. Me alegra mucho que sabaku no gaara se preocupe por mí, eso quiere decir que me consideras tu amigo como a naruto-kun y shikamaru-kun.

Gaara tenia un sonrojo pronunciado por causa de la sonrisa de lee, no aquella que le brinda a su maestro, sino una sonrisa dulce, también la cercanía, el podía oler el aroma de lee desde donde estaba, se sentía tentado, un beso, solo un beso, tomar aquellos labios contra los suyos, no había duda, uzumaki tenia razón, le gusta lee, no, eso no, es algo mas profundo, tuvo que apartarse.

- la siguiente clase va a empezar. Habla gaara un poco nervioso. Debemos irnos.

- ¿Cuál es la siguiente clase, sabaku no gaara? Pregunta lee. Es que no he tenido tiempo para aprenderme mi horario.

- literatura. Contesta ya calmado y serio.

- ¿hiciste tu poema, sabaku no gaara? Pregunta lee.

- no, no lo he hecho. Contesta gaara frío.

- oh, yo hice el mío, pero no se si deba leerlo en clases. Contesta lee mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

- ¿porque? Pregunta gaara impasivo cuando de repente se encuentran con naruto y los demás.

- ¡lee! Vocifera tenten mientras corría hacia el y le brinca arriba abrazándolo. ¿Dónde estabas¿Por qué saliste de esa forma del salón de clases? Pregunta después de darle un cocotazo en la cabeza.

"_¿quien se cree esta tonta que es¿Abrazando a lee-sama de esa forma¿Desea morir lenta y dolorosamente¡Deseo concedido! Voy a matarla. _Pensó gaara mientras la miraba muy mal.

- ¡auch! Tenten, lamento haberlos preocupados, amigos. Contesta lee riendo con pena. No son los únicos que se han preocupado por mi, sabaku no gaara, también se preocupo.

Todos miran a gaara con una expresión de incredulidad que no podían con ella, excepto tenten que lo fulminaba con la mirada, pues no confía en el pelirrojo y este le devolvió la mirada con mas fuerza, naruto que lo miraba con picardía, pues sabe de los sentimientos de este, causando que se sonrojara por enésima vez, hinata que solo le sonreía por mostrarse preocupado con un amigo.

- ¡vamos para la clase de literatura! Exclama naruto con ánimo.

- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con naruto? Pregunta shikamaru sarcástico.

- ¿Por qué tan animado para literatura? Pregunta neji.

- ¡oh vamos! Apunta kiba riendo. Yo te hacia idiota, hyuuga, pero olvidadizo, acaso se te olvido que naruto hará una broma en literatura.

- mas bien un chiste. Corrige gaara a kiba. Se me había olvidado ya que nos no pidió ayuda.

- y va a ser muy divertido, incluso geji-mayu va a divertirse con mi chiste hoy. Exclama naruto mientras posa un brazo en los hombros de lee.

- yo siempre me divierto con las bromas de naruto-kun. Admite lee riendo. Siempre y cuando no sea a costa de mis cejas o de mi ropa o de mí...

- te entendí, cejudo. Interrumpe naruto a lee. Eso fue en mi primer año, realmente me parecías raro.

- naruto se burlaba de todos, lee. Contesta kiba. Incluso de nosotros.

- incluyendo a gaara. Admite naruto. El era el más raro de todos, incluso más raro que chico insecto por allá. Volvió a decir mientras señalaba a shino que se acercaba con chouji, ino, sakura, sasuke, haku.

- ¿de que hablan ustedes? Pregunta chouji mientras comía un pedazo de pizza de tocineta, maíz, jamón, res y aceituna negras.

- de literatura.

- ¡aun no entiendo porque tenemos que darla dos veces en un mismo día! Exclama kiba como si su mundo se acabara.

- para que no te vuelvas estupido, un burro. Contesta ino fastidiada por las quejas de kiba.

- estamos hablando de inuzuka, yamanaka. Habla neji estoico. El ya es estupido de por sí, volverse burro, no le será imposible.

- ¿Cuándo será el día que kami-sama cumpla con mi petición de enviarte un rayo? Pregunta kiba irritado. ¡Eh, buda¿Cuándo?

- tal vez esta pensando a quien de los dos enviar el rayo ya que es el regalo que le pedí para ti. Contesta neji impasivo irritando a kiba a más no poder. Aunque no se porque pensarlo tanto si la decisión es obvia, ya que libraría al mundo de tu estupidez.

- ¡tal vez el mismo día en que sasuke-teme quede atrapado en un deslizamiento de rocas! Exclama naruto tratando de evitar pelea entre kiba y neji. Es lo que le pido a kami-sama cada vez.

- si hablamos de peticiones, yo le pido a buda que le envié a naruto un huracán y a gaara un terremoto, pero todavía que no se cumple. Habla sasuke fastidiado. Tal vez deba orar con más ahínco. Volvió a decir como pensativo.

- ¡buda no cumple ese tipo de peticiones tan hostiles! Exclamo lee alarmado.

- si, cuanta malas intenciones que hay entre ustedes. Comenta temari sacudiéndose como espantando las malas energías.

- no parecen un grupo, mas bien arañas viudas negras que se atacan uno a los otros como cuando estas atacan y se comen a su pareja después de quedar en la preñez. Comenta shino mientras llegaban al salón de clases.

Iruka se encontraba allí, esperando a sus alumnos para empezar las clases.

- ¡hola, otra vez, chicos! Saluda iruka sonriente. ¿Hicieron sus poemas? Pregunto.

- claro. Contestaron algunos sin ánimos.

- ¡el entusiasmo es contagiante en ustedes! Exclama iruka sarcástico. ¡Déjame adivinar¿No la pudieron hacer?

- si la hicimos en los minutos libre que teníamos. Apunta sakura sonriente.

- habla por ti, pelirrosa. Sisea gaara con veneno en la voz.

- ¿no la hiciste? Pregunta sakura asombrada. Tú nunca dejas una tarea sin hacer, gaara-san.

- métete en tus asunto. Arremete gaara sombrío. Si no deseas que algo desagradable te suceda. Advierte gaara gélido.

- ¡no amenaces con hacerle daño a sakura-san, sabaku no gaara! Apunta lee molesto. No te lo perdono.

"_lee-sama¿porque la defiendes? Que tiene ella de especial"._ Piensa gaara entre molesto y lastimado. _"La odio". _Piensa mientras fulmina a sakura con la mirada y esta se asusta.

- ¿Qué podrías hacerme, lee-sama? Pregunta gaara estoico. No creo que puedas ponerme un dedo encima.

- lo intentaría. Responde lee serio. Nadie lastimara a sakura-san mientras viva, es una promesa. Volvió a responder ocasionado una sensación lastimera en gaara.

- ¡vamos, chicos, cálmense! Pide naruto sabiendo de antemano como gaara se esta sintiendo por las respuesta del cejudo.

- ¡gaara-kun¡Lee-kun! Sin peleas en mi clase. Advierte iruka a los dos. Desean ser castigados.

- ¡sumimasen, sensei! No pasara otra vez. Se disculpa lee solemne, mientras que gaara solo opta por el silencio.

- bien, empecemos con la clase. Pide iruka amablemente. ¿Quién desea Empezar?

- yo lo haré. Responde sasuke estoico.

Todas las chicas de las clases con excepción de hinata, tenten y temari, se volvieron frenética, gritando y susurrando entre ellas, a quien sasuke-kun le dedica el poema dice una morena ojos claros; pues a mi, a quien mas responde otra pelo y ojos negro; que tan romántico será o es algo sombrío como el cuando sasuke empieza a hablar.

- se llama "Miedo a ti". Dice en forma serena y su rostro se vuelve sombrío. Y no tengo la más mínima intención de decir lo que me inspiro a escribirlo, ni a quien se lo escribí.

- no es necesario ya sabemos que te refieres a mi. Comenta naruto en broma. ¡Soy tan fuerte! Vuelve a bromear y todos se ríen mientras sasuke se sonroja.

- ¡que chistecito mas divertido! Mofo sasuke. Mira que me estoy riendo con la muela de atrás, dobe.

"_que bien adivinaste usuratonkachi"_ piensa sasuke mientras mira la hoja de papel antes de entregársela al profesor. _"aunque razón equivocada"_

- no tienes que decirnos tu inspiración, ni la dedicatoria, sasuke-kun. Habla iruka. Lo que me interesa es ver lo que piensan, sienten o desean. Volvió a decir sonriente.

Sasuke se para frente a la clase y empieza a recitar:

_Te siento aunque no te tengo, me tienes, aunque no te importe,_

_te miro y no te das cuenta, te amo, aunque no lo sepas, te evado,_

_pues, te tengo miedo porque estas muy alto para yo alcanzarte._

_No te hablo porque tu rechazo seria para mí... un puñal de muerte._

Mientras sasuke le lanza una mirada furtiva a naruto que hablaba con kiba, pero siendo atrapado por gaara y shikamaru que se miran entre ellos, sasuke no lo noto, seguía recitando el poema que había escrito desde que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

_Disimulo por fuera, mientras muero por dentro, trato y trato..._

_Pero no te olvido. Escribo tu nombre de todas las formas _

_y me hago ilusiones, mientras sueño entre sombras._

_feliz yo me encuentro al ver tu alegría, aunque no se por mi _

_que la misma transmitas._

Todo lo que el recitaba con el corazón, era cierto, así se sentía, lo que recita es el día a día de su vida¿naruto el sentiría...? sasuke se sentía tan inseguro¿naruto sentiría lo mismo? Sasuke seguía recitando, en algún momento del recital naruto prestara atención.

_Corro y corro por las calles sin salida,_

_buscando una luz que ilumine una vía_

_Y en mi rostro ya opaco por la hiel de mis_

_Lagrimas que brotan al ver la realidad _

_que traspasa se siente vació mi pecho,_

_mi alma, esa alma que espera..._

Naruto ya miraba y había escuchado a sasuke con atención, sasuke debe estar sufriendo, es lo primero que cruzo su mente, amor no correspondido hasta el, que lo consideran un torpe en estos asuntos, se dio cuenta. Sasuke levanta la vista y ve que naruto lo observa, todo lo que el recita, naruto lo escucha, y sasuke se dio cuenta de que si, el esta esperando y que seguirá esperando y esperara hasta que algún día el pueda... y recita:

_Tener tu mirada._

Todos en el salón de clases aplaudieron el maravilloso poema recitado, los sentimientos transmitidos en el, la esperanza, la ilusión, la tristeza, todo aquel sentimiento que sasuke decidió compartir con ellos y ellos aplauden, ovacionan esos sentimientos y sasuke toma asiento entre felicitaciones y aplauso a su lado, al lado del ser que mas lo inspira a escribir, naruto.

- ¡felicitaciones, sasuke-kun! Premia iruka.

- vaya, sasuke, pensé que no tenias corazón. Comenta naruto. Alguien sin corazón no es capaz de escribir así. Vuelve a comentar ahora riendo muy a su estilo, sasuke lo ignora, pero el esta sonrojado y esta simulando la sonrisa que quiere escapar de sus labios.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente? Pregunta iruka.

- yo. Apunta kiba. No es mucho y es sencillo, pero es algo que aprendí de hinata. Vuelve a decir ocasionando mil sonrojos en hinata e incomodidad en neji.

Kiba empieza a recitar:

_El que ama esta sencillamente ofreciendo un pedazo de vida, _

_un trozo de existencia, un retazo de humanidad..._

Al kiba recitar su poema, a neji se incomodaba cada vez más y hinata se sonrojaba mas, por alguna razón kiba al escribir su poema pensó en los momentos compartidos con hinata, su amor por ella y todos escuchaban.

_Porque le place hacerlo sin que nadie lo obligue..._

Y se dio cuenta de que hay algo que lo molesta, y mucho, pero el que, que es aquello que le irrita y seguía recitando.

_Y porque su bienestar depende de que le permitan hacer ese regalo._

Su poema es corto, pero sincero, además porque lo miran de esa forma, claro el sabe que el no es un escritor como sasuke o iruka-sensei, pero el realmente trato, todos aplauden¡claro que no es como el de sasuke!, pero eso no le resta importancia o belleza y eso todos pueden verlo.

- ¡bien hecho, kiba-kun! Felicita iruka de todo corazón.

- kiba-kun, estuvo muy lindo. Declara hinata sonrojada. Realmente me gusta mucho tu poema, kiba-kun.

- me alegra mucho, hinata. Admite kiba. Y no importa si a nadie mas le gusto, solo me importa que te haya gustado a ti, hinata. Volvió a decir al notar a neji mirándolo fríamente.

"_¿cual es su problema?" _piensa kiba molesto.

- ¿de que hablas, kiba? Pregunta naruto. A mi también, me gusto. Volvió a decir ofendido.

- lo lamento, naruto. Se disculpa kiba. Me disculpo con todos aquellos que si les gusto mi corto poema.

- ¡¡mas te vale disculparte, kiba!! Arremete ino. Iba a estrangularte.

- ¡cuanta violencia! Bromea kiba.

- ok, ahora si, el siguiente. Llama iruka.

- ¿Qué problema? yo lo haré. Contesta shikamaru. Es para todos aquellos que se sientan identificados con mis balbuceos.

Shikamaru se para frente a la clase y los mira a todos y luego respira profundo y le entrega el papel a iruka.

- no soy poeta, así que lo diré lo mas poético posible. Advierte shikamaru.

_En vez de molestarte... ríete _

_En vez de sentir ira... siente curiosidad..._

Mientras shikamaru hablaba todos escuchaban pues no era un poema exactamente, mas bien es un consejo, es lo que el piensa, el es muy inteligente, es bueno escuchar lo que el dice, pues, tiene sentido, no solo eso, el tiene razón.

_En vez de sentir envidia... siente admiración_

_En vez de preocuparte... actúa..._

El profesor iruka y sus alumnos prestaban atención, hay sabiduría en lo que shikamaru predica, sus amigos y familiares tienen suerte de contar con alguien como el, temari solo observaba a shikamaru con una sonrisa secreta, discreta, esta orgullosa de su shikamaru.

_En vez de dudar... ten fe._

_Porque la energía negativa es_

_Solamente la energía positiva_

_Fluyendo en dirección equivocada._

Todos aplaudieron a shikamaru enseguida, se lo merece, no era un poema, pero es un pensamiento, uno que si todos siguieran seguramente tendrían vidas mas tranquilas.

- ¡shikamaru, estuvo genial! Felicito ino abrazándolo.

- trata de seguir su consejo, ino-cerda. Sugiere sakura.

- lo mismo te digo, frentona. Responde ino.

- todos deberían. Hablo iruka sonriente. Estuvo muy bueno, arigatou, shikamaru-kun.

Shikamaru se acerco a su asiento, observaba como temari lo observaba.

- eso fue bueno, shikamaru. Comento temari. Pero eso no te salva de que me moleste contigo por dejarla abrazarte.

- temari, es solo ino. Habla shikamaru sin importancia. La veo de la misma forma que veo a chouji, naruto, gaara, kiba y neji.

- ¿y a ellos porque no los abrazas? Pregunto temari.

- porque ellos no me abrazan a mi. Contesta shikamaru. Como ino me abrazo. Volvió a decir en un suspiro.

- déjame adivinar. Comenta temari en burla. ¡Esto es un rollo! Y se empezó a reír y shikamaru se ríe con ella y acordándose de lo que acabo de decir.

"_en vez de molestarte... ríete."_

- el siguiente. Llamo iruka.

Gaara se pone de pie y se para frente a la clase.

- ¿pensé que no lo habías hecho? Pregunto iruka curioso.

- no lo hice. Respondió estoico acercándose mas a la clase y clavando su mirada a lee y luego pasea su mirada a todos. No es de su incumbencia mi dedicatoria, solo escuchen. Replica con frialdad y luego dice mas sereno. Este poema solo expresa lo que acabo de descubrir y me fue difícil de aceptar, aunque ya te habías dado cuenta antes que yo de esto, uzumaki, supongo que se titula "ilusión".

"_**será lo que estoy pensando"** _pensó naruto con curiosidad que se disipo al escuchar a gaara recitar.

_Bella ilusión que nace con un nuevo amanecer,_

_dulce emoción que florece si me llegas a querer._

_Que sueño feliz seria compartir esta ilusión,_

_ser el dueño de tu vida, ser el esclavo de tu amor._

Todos estaban atónitos escuchando a gaara, considerado como el ser mas frío del mundo se encontraba recitando un poema al que le puso su corazón, claro es un poema algo cursi, fue realmente el quien creo el poema.

_Pide el pobre una limosna, el cantante su canción,_

_el niño pide a su madre, yo pido tu corazón._

_No hay tesoro en el mundo que tenga tanto valor,_

_como seria en la vida ser el dueño de tu amor._

Gaara no sabe que es lo peor de todo esto, si el hecho de que el poema sea lo mas ridículo que el haya dicho, que el ridículo sea el porque es así como se siente por lee, o que se siente totalmente ridículo por decirlo en voz alta delante de un salón de clases donde uchiha sasuke esta incluido, no que le importe; de igual forma la palabra ridículo va perfecto con la situación en la que esta.

_Nace la planta en el bosque y al tiempo una flor germina,_

_Y este amor que por ti yo siento ni con la muerte termina._

Solo le queda agradecer que ya acabo, nadie lo manda a hacer esa ridiculez, el mismo decidió hacerlo, así que no hay culpables, no hay con quien desquitársela, a quien matar, excepto tal vez rock lee por meterse de lleno en su corazón, donde no lo llamaban.

"_esta es una de la que no saldré vivo con uzumaki" _pensó gaara mientras se acercaba a su asiento donde lee lo observaba entre admirado y triste. _"que pasa con lee-sama"._

- al que diga algo lo mato en el acto. Susurro gaara en una voz sumamente tenebrosa. Incluido tu, naruto. Volvió a decir cuando noto que este iba a abrir la boca.

Naruto abría la boca y la cerro como un pez fuera del agua, realmente se asustaba cuando gaara lo llama por su nombre, aunque solo iba a decir "te lo dije", pero ahora que lo piensa eso solo ocasionaría que lo mate mas rápido.

- yo solo iba a pedir mi turno para decir el chis... poema, gaara. Apunto naruto riendo nerviosamente.

- si, claro. Agrego gaara mordazmente.

- pues bien, es mi turno.

La pandilla estaba expectante, sabían que naruto había creado un chiste para decirla por la tarea, pero…. ¿Qué será? Naruto estaba al frente de la clase y empezó a hablar.

- esto que escribí se lo dedico a todo aquel que yo mencione, se que va a gustarle. Apunto naruto sonriente. Alguien tan único, extraordinario y talentoso como yo, porque no habrían de gustarles mi pequeño escrito.

- ay no, ya vendrás con una de tus sandeces, naruto. Contesto sakura con fastidio.

- sakura-chan, deberías tener un poquito de fe y amor, mucho amor por mi. Contesto naruto riendo muy a su estilo.

- si serás idiota. Agrego sasuke molesto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sakura se tomara la molestia de tener fe y amor por ti¿Ni siquiera un miligramo de atención te brinda?

- sasuke-teme, métete en tus asuntos. Arremetió naruto molesto. En asuntos de futuros marido y mujer, nadie se mete. Volvió a decir con una sonrisa presuntuosa y obviando la cara de tristeza que sasuke puso a escasos segundos y la mirada asesina de sakura. Además voy a empezar.

- finalmente. Apunto iruka.

- se llama "dedicaciones"

"_¿que clase de poema habrá creado naruto? Naruto no es conocido por ser poeta¿que esta tramando?"_ piensa iruka dudoso y sus pensamientos quedan confirmados al escuchar a naruto hablar.

_Para sakura-chan: si yo fuera tú, me enamoraría de mí._

_Para tsunade-obachan: es bueno dejar el sake, lo malo es no acordarse donde._

-ya sabia yo que era una de tus sandeces. Comenta sakura media irritada y los demás en la clase se ríen de lo que dice naruto.

_Para gaara: sonríe, yo existo._

_Para kiba: el dinero no hace la felicidad, la compra hecha._

- hay sabiduría en tus palabras, naruto. Grito kiba desternillándose de risa. ¿Porque crees que apuesto?

- solo un estupido puede creer con toda seguridad que lo que dice naruto son palabras sabias. Respondió neji estoico.

- ¡¡¡¡ca-lla-te!!!! Enfatizo kiba irritado.

Todo escuchaban a naruto y lo de siempre con neji y kiba, y como siempre reían con fuerzas.

_Para hinata.: si tu novio perjudica tus estudios, deja el estudio y perjudica a tu novio._

_Para kankurou y kiba: la inteligencia los persigue; pero ustedes, definitivamente, son más rápido._

Kankurou y kiba dejaron de reír de golpe y hinata reía ahora cohibida, pues ella sabía que solo es un chiste, nada serio, pero a kiba-kun no le gusto; los demás reían con más ahínco, al borde del llanto.

- voy a matar a ese mocoso, una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Advirtió kankurou riendo malévolamente, solo haku lo escucho riendo.

- ahora, si creo que lo que dice naruto son palabras sabias. Respondió neji ahora riendo con presunción, mientras miraba a kiba. La inteligencia nunca te alcanzara, inuzuka. Volvió a comentar, mientras reía y kiba se enojaba aun más.

_Para chouji: hay comida mejor, pero es carísima._

_Para ino, sakura-chan y todas las chicas en general: las chicas que no tiene suerte con sasuke, no saben la suerte que tienen._

Ahora fue ino y sakura la que dejaron de reír y la mayoría de las chicas excepto hinata, tenten y temari. Chouji reía, asintiendo vehemente.

- tienes toda la razón, naruto. Apunto chouji. Especialmente las pizzas y los helados.

Las chicas, incluidas sakura e ino, murmuraban cosas totalmente incoherentes, apretaban los puños y se podía oír el rechinar de los dientes, naruto las miraba y ya sabía lo que venia.

_Para ero-sennin: no estoy en contra de todos las chicas feas, pero porque todas viven en esta ciudad._

Esa es la gota que derramo el vaso, naruto ya ha confirmado lo que le espera. Iruka no estaba complacido, tampoco.

_Para shikamaru: la pereza es madre de todos los vicios y como a la madre hay que respetarla._

_-_ y ahora si me disculpan tengo un pellejo que salvar. Comento con toda la desfachatez del mundo y vuelta.

-¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!!… todas las chicas reían malévolamente con un aura negra rodeándolas y golpeaban sus palmas con los puños.

- y ese pellejo es el mío… volvió a decir riendo con fuerzas.

En esos momentos tocaban la campana y echo a correr en "bola de humo", mientras las chicas iban detrás de el para golpearlo y los demás reían con fuerzas por la broma de naruto y las reacciones de las chicas.

- ¡voy a castigar a naruto de tal forma que nunca se le va a olvidar! dijo iruka entre dientes. ¡Así empiezas el año, naruto!

Alguien observaba de lejos a naruto correr y sonreía con calidez.

- así que naru-chan no ha cambiado, me alegra. Dice la figura aun riendo mientras veía a sasuke salir de allí. Debe ser difícil para el estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de naru-chan, haré que las cosas este año sean interesantes para naru-chan y para ti, si que me divertiré. Volvió a decir mientras reía y se alejaba, perdiéndose en el tumulto de estudiantes.


	5. 4 el profesor de fotografia

Cáp. 4

"el profesor de fotografía"

Después de haber salido de clases huyendo de las chicas tratando de salvar su pellejo, fallando por culpa de kankurou ya que no le agrado el chiste, al menos la parte que habla de él, las chicas y él lo golpearon sin piedad, en especial sakura e ino. Naruto se encontraba cumpliendo las dos últimas horas antes de finalizar las clases por hoy, de castigo, el que le puso la directora tsunade por irrespetuoso.

"_**Ahora me encuentro de castigo, el que me impuso tsunade-obachan, al menos así me recupero de la paliza que las chicas y kankurou me dieron, eso no es todo, iruka-sensei me castigo también por el chiste, me puso de castigo a escribir disculpas a modo de poema a todos aquellos que mencione en el poema ¡que aburrido!"**_

Ya han acabado las clases y los chicos se encontraban en la puerta esperando por naruto a lo que sale el rubio por la puerta.

- oi naruto -Hablo kiba mas animado- Vamos para mi casa, mi mamá y hermana harán una cena en ocasión de que mi hermana estrena nuevo novio, ¿Quién será el pobre, pobre, pobre, pobre, pobre, pobre, pobre, pobre, infeliz que ha caído en el desafortunado destino de ser novio de mi hermana? -Pregunto con burla y fingiendo sufrimiento.

- no puedo, iruka-sensei, me castigo por el chistecito en clase. Comento naruto con aburrimiento.

- oi hablando del chistecito -Menciono kiba antes de darle un golpe a la cabeza a naruto- Por lo de la inteligencia me persigue y yo ser más rápido -Volvió a decir molesto.

- no sé porque te molesta, inuzuka, si esa fue la parte más divertida de todo el chiste- Apunto neji sonriendo con arrogancia.

- bueno, shino, solo seremos tu y yo, naruto no nos acompaña -Comento kiba ignorando a neji y dirigiéndose con este, hinata y shino para su casa -Adiós a todos- Saludo tomando la mano de hinata ignorante de la irritación de neji.

- adiós, naruto-kun -Se despidió hinata- Nos veremos mañana.

La casa de kiba, la de shino y la de neji y hinata quedaban una al lado de la otra. Por lo que se fueron juntos dejando atrás a naruto, gaara, sasuke, shikamaru, temari, kankurou, chouji y haku. Sakura e ino, lee y tenten ya se habían ido.

- vamos, nara -Hablo gaara serio- Vamos para tu casa. Volvió a decir estoico.

- sí, si -Apunto shikamaru con flojera- Adiós temari, adiós chicos. Se despidió shikamaru. Shikamaru tomo la ruta que va para su casa con chouji, son vecinos (al igual que ino) y gaara.

- bueno, haku-san, ¿nos acompañaras a casa hoy? -Pregunto temari después de despedirse mientras caminaba con kankurou y haku flanqueándola.

- si, temari-san -Respondió haku cortésmente- Espero no molestar.

- por supuesto que no -Contesto temari animada.

Frente a la puerta quedaron varados naruto y sasuke, hasta que naruto se dio la vuelta y empezaba a alejarse.

- oi, usuratonkachi, espera -Voceo sasuke a naruto.

- déjame en paz, sasuke-teme -Hablo naruto con fastidio.

Sasuke y naruto se encontraban caminando en dirección para la casa de naruto envueltos en una discusión sobre quien es mejor que quien, de quien es mejor para quedarse con sakura cosa que a sasuke no le interesa y lo ofendía, porque diablos naruto estaba tan enloquecido por ella, entre otras cosas. Mientras que gaara y shikamaru habían llegado a la casa del último.

Era una casa amplia, pintada de azul cielo con diversas pinturas colgadas en la pared dando la sensación de estar en una galería de arte, con muebles grandes y amplios de un material suave de color gris y cojines negros. Un amplio pasillo que los dirigía a la habitación de shikamaru, que era de color verde limón con diversos póster de su banda favorita, juegos de mesa como el ajedrez y el shougi, una cama queen size, un estante con diferentes tipos de libros al lado de su cama, entre esto, un escritorio con una computadora HP pavilion y al frente de su cama un estante con un televisor y películas en DVD.

Gaara se sienta en la silla del escritorio mientras shikamaru se acomoda en su cama.

- ¿notaste la manera en que uchiha observaba a uzumaki hoy? -Pregunto gaara a shikamaru.

- sí, lo note, en la primera pelea que tuvieron hoy y cuando recito su poema -Contesto shikamaru contando las veces que lo noto- Incluso yo te mire para ver si lo habías captado al igual que yo.

- sí, ¿ese uchiha que estará tramando? -Pregunto gaara desconfiado.

- gaara, lo que yo creo es que a sasuke le gusta naruto -Apunto shikamaru inteligentemente- Y creo que ese poema era para naruto.

- por alguna razón, yo también lo creo -Respondió gaara aun desconfiando- Además uchiha quería ver la forma en que tranquilizas a uzumaki.

- nm -Gruño shikamaru- Mira que me fue más difícil que las otras veces. Le contó a gaara recordando el episodio.

- no confío en uchiha -Confeso gaara estoico- No lo dejare aproximarse a uzumaki de esa forma -Sentencio gaara con determinación.

- ¿Qué harás? -Pregunto shikamaru viendo la cara maniática de gaara- Olvídalo, no quiero saber.

Lee se encontraba en la sala de su casa, esta sala de color blanco, con un enorme mueble blanco hueso y dos sillones en forma circular de mimbre y sus enorme cojines circulares blanco hueso con pequeños cojines amarillo sol, en la esquina había un enorme piano negro, las paredes tenían fotografías artísticas de diferentes fotógrafos desde la serie fotográfica "changing new york" de Berenice Abbott hasta fotografías aficionadas de su madre.

La fotografía favorita de lee era una fotografía a blanco y negro de un hermoso joven de pelo negro, largos, piel pálida con una camisa desabotonada mostrando su pecho y pantalones blanco se encontraba flotando en una laguna rodeado de lirios de agua, el contraste de la luz y la sombra en la fotografía, la profundidad de campo y la velocidad de obturación hacen de la fotografía un momento etéreo y del sujeto un ángel suspendido en el aire.

Lee se encontraba sentado en el piano tocando una melodía hermosa, cargada de sentimientos confusos, dramatismo, tocaba velozmente las teclas descargando en el piano, impregnando en su melodía todo sus sentimientos, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en el instituto, en la clase de teatro, a pesar de haber dicho que estaba bien, no era así, se sentía confuso. No entendía el por qué se había sentido molesto, lastimado cuando gaara se había parado a defender a naruto y sintiéndose tan irritado hasta al punto de no actuar. De vez en cuando se detenía a escribir la melodía.

"_¿que pensara gai-sensei?" _pensó lee preocupado.

* * *

Otro día de escuela empieza, kiba se encuentra en camino hacia la escuela, más bien corriendo ya que se les pegaron las sabanas, cuando se encontró con sus pesadillas…

- ¿hyuuga? -Pregunto kiba con incredulidad y fastidiado- Inclusive cuando voy tarde tengo que encontrarme contigo.

- créeme inuzuka, me parece tan desagradable y desafortunado como a ti -Agrego neji mas molesto de lo habitual.

- a ti te pasa algo -No fue una pregunta más bien una afirmación.

- y a ti te importa ¿Por qué? -Pregunto neji con veneno.

- podrías hacer mi día -Respondió kiba sonriendo maliciosamente.

- porque no me sorprende -Apunto neji mientras rodaba los ojos.

Cuando se encontraron con un chico que pensaron que no volverían a ver, kiba le voceo con sorpresa.

* * *

En la escuela se encontraban en los vestidores los chicos de la pandilla excepto neji y kiba que no han llegado. Los casilleros se encuentran en orden alfabético por lo que el orden de los casilleros se encuentran: en el casillero numero 1; aburame shino, akimichi chouji, hyuuga neji, inuzuka kiba, casillero con dueño desconocido y kinomori haku. En el casillero numero 2; nara shikamaru, rock lee, sabaku no gaara, sabaku no kankurou, uchiha sasuke y uzumaki naruto.

Los chicos se encontraban desvistiéndose, otros se colocaban sus uniforme deportivos, mientras que los demás ya se había vestidos. Shino, chouji, lee y haku ya se habían vestidos con el uniforme de deporte que eran unos pantalones tipo bóxer de algodón/ spandex de color azul ultramarino, camiseta blanca de algodón y sudadera de algodón/spandex de color rojo con dos franjas azul ultramarino en las manga y el logo del instituto (símbolo de konoha) en el lado izquierdo de la sudadera y uno más grande en la espalda del mismo color que las franjas.

Shikamaru, kankurou y naruto se encontraban colocándose la camiseta y amarrándose la sudadera a la cintura, excepto naruto que no se la había puesto se encontraba colocándose las medias/ calentadores de color blanco que llegaban a las rodillas y gaara y sasuke no se habían vestido aun sasuke se encontraba con una toalla a la cintura mientras se ponía los tenis blancos mostrando unos grandiosos y ejercitados pectorales y gaara se encontraba de pie solamente con el pantalón de deporte del instituto, mostrando su blanca y tersa piel y un abdomen plano y unos pectorales tal vez no sean musculares como lo de sasuke pero sí que impresionan dejando a naruto sonrojado con la boca agua.

"_**¡oh por dios!**__**Ver a gaara sin camiseta sí que trae buenos recuerdos, como cuando solía pasar mis manos o mi lengua por esa piel tan suave y deliciosa, sus gemidos tan guturales, ¡oh boy! Concéntrate, concéntrate**_ _**que ese cuerpo pronto pertenecerá a gejimayu… …**_ _**y sasuke con esos pectorales, por lo que veo deben estar duros como roca… ¡oh boy! Naruto detén esta corriente de pensamientos o terminaras con una erección y no puedo creerme, teniendo estas clases de pensamientos acerca de sasuke-teme.**_

Gaara veía como naruto parecía tener una pelea interna consigo mismo, lo cual le parecía divertido ya que él sabe perfectamente lo que está pensando naruto, pero al parecer naruto no era el único con una pelea interna ya que volteo la vista y observo a lee como este se golpeaba contra el casillero, lo que le dio curiosidad.

- ¿lee-sama, que pasa? –pregunto gaara turbado mientras observaba a lee recostado del casillero.

- nada -Respondió lee con pena.

- no parece ser nada, lee-sama –comento gaara un poco ansioso.

- Solo que me estoy volviendo loco -Contesto a lo que divisa a neji entrando- ¡Neji! Llamo frenético yendo hacia el dejando a gaara con una sensación de abandono y malestar contra neji.

Neji se dirigía hacia su vestidor cuando vio a lee llamarle y se dirigía hacia él y junto con el hacia su casillero.

- ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto lee atónito- ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

- ni que fuera la primera vez -Respondió estoicamente- No ha pasado nada -Contesto neji cuando empezaba a cambiarse.

- ¿neji, podría contarte algo? -Pregunto lee en tono solemne pero preocupado- Cuando estemos a solas.

- si, en la hora libre que tengamos, hablamos -Respondió neji- Yo también tengo que contarte algo.

* * *

Los chicos de la pandilla salían de los casilleros excepto por sasuke, neji y kiba que se cambiaban, lee, shino, naruto y gaara que le hacían compañía a kiba y neji. Se encontraron con las chicas ya cambiadas en sus uniformes de deportes que era con unos pantaloncitos tipo panties de algodón/spandex de color rojo con el logo de instituto estampado al frente en el lado izquierdo cerca de las caderas, una camiseta de color blanco de algodón y una sudadera de algodón/spandex manga ¾ de color azul ultramarino con dos franjas rojas y el logo del instituto un poco arriba del seno izquierdo y otro más grande en la espalda del mismo color de las franjas, un profesor con un físico increíble pero de rostro y mirada intimidante. Haku al verlo se sonrojo levemente y sonrío.

- sí que extrañe esta vista, las chicas y sus esculturales figuras frente a mis ojos -Apunto kankurou pervertidamente- Hinata si que se ha desarrollado, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

- buenos días, zabuza-sensei -Saludo con un poco de timidez ignorando a kankurou- Solo espero que kiba-kun no te escuche.

- buenos días, haku -Saludo zabuza- ¡Todos formen dos columnas, las chicas delante y los chicos detrás!

Naruto y los demás estaban llegando cuando escucharon el mandato del profesor poniéndose en filas, mirando al profesor detenidamente.

"_**este profesor que ven aquí es momochi zabuza, **__**zabuza-sensei, nuestro instructor de educación física, este es el profesor que ha haku le gusta, el es un peleador de artes marciales profesional, famoso entre aquellos que practican este deporte, se especializa en judo, tae kwon do, kung fu, jiu-jitsu, aikido, kick boxing y otras mas, parece ser alguien muy duro en apariencia, algo frío, pero creo que en el fondo no lo es tanto"…**_

El profesor observaba a naruto con una dureza descomunal.

"… _**tal vez muy, muy, **__**muy, muy en el fondo, fondo, fondo". **_

El profesor miraba a todos muy atentamente y en silencio hasta que llego un chico que nadie había visto el primer día de escuela, pero no era un desconocido para la pandilla, todos estaban sorprendidos de verlo. Naruto especialmente, molestando a sasuke.

- ¡llegas tarde! Amonesto el profesor. 25 vueltas a la cancha.

- por supuesto, zabuza-sensei -Contesto el recién llegado sonriendo irritando a más de uno causando murmullo entre los demás.

- a todos los demás, silencio y presten atención -Vocifero zabuza con fuerzas silenciando a todos- Ya todos tienen sus compañeros según esto.

- no me lo recuerde que me enferma -Contestaron naruto y kiba al unísono con gestos de sentirse nauseabundo ganando miradas asesinas de parte de sasuke y neji.

- pues bien, yo formare grupos diferentes -Hablo el profesor ignorando a naruto y a kiba- Será una chica y dos chicos.

- ¡¡qué bien!! -Grito naruto eufórico- Espero que me toque con sakura-chan y… cualquiera de mis amigos estará bien menos sasuke -Volvió a decir- Definitivamente menos sasuke -Repitió con convicción lastimando a sasuke en el proceso.

- silencio, mocoso. -Grito zabuza silenciando a naruto- Los uniré en grupo según sus habilidades en deportes.

El profesor fue mencionando nombre y uniéndolos en grupo.

- grupo # 4, inuzuka kiba, hyuuga hinata y hyuuga neji -Menciono el profesor zabuza a lo que se escucha un grito de júbilo fingido.

- ¡¡yahooo!! -Era kiba- De nuevo atascado contigo en otro grupo. -Contesto kiba con felicidad fingida- ¡Que felicidad! ¡Kami-sama es misericordioso conmigo! ¡El me ama!

- por supuesto -Murmuro neji sarcásticamente pero lee observaba a neji, algo le pasa, tendrá algo que ver con lo que quiere contarle.

- si ya acabaron con sus disparates, continuemos -Comento el profesor fastidiado- Grupo # 5, sabaku no kankurou, aburame shino y sabaku no temari.

- oh genial -Dijeron kankurou y shino al unísono.

- justo lo que necesitaba, un idiota -Agrego shino con frialdad señalando a kankurou.

- justo lo que necesitaba, un idiota -Contesto kankurou a la vez con molestia señalando a shino.

- ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA, IDIOTA? –Se preguntaron ambos a la vez.

"_**es cierto, estos dos sienten aberración uno por el otro, ellos siempre se ignoran,**__**según ellos es mejor que estar peleándose, supongo que hay momento en que no pueden evitarlo como ahora…"**_

- ¿se puede saber que parte de mi es idiota? -Pregunto kankurou en tono irritado.

- la parte de ti que es idiota, es en donde se encuentra localizado tu cerebro, pero el cuerpo es controlado por el cerebro lo cual concluyo que no hay parte de ti idiota, porque todo es un conjunto -Finalizo shino inteligentemente, aunque alguno no lo entendieron.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? -Pregunto ino confusa.

- imbécil, si crees que hablando de esa forma significa que no te entendí, te equivocas -Agrego kankurou ahora molesto- El quiso decir que todo en mi es idiota -Contesto kankurou a ino a lo que shino sonrío astutamente.

- no lo creo, pero significa que eres un poco más listo que los idiotas que hay en el mundo -Dijo con estoicidad ocasionando que neji y sasuke miraran a kiba y a naruto, gaara a sasuke.

- y eso ha de ser un cumplido -Inquirió kankurou con sarcasmo.

- ya basta -Corto temari con molestia- No me digan que yo estaré en el medio de ustedes dos para callarlos.

- no, temari-san, no tendrás problemas, haré lo que siempre hago -Comento shino serio- Lo ignorare.

- me comportare si él lo hace -Contesto kankurou aun molesto.

- grupo # 6, kinomori haku, niwa kisa y kazunari sai -Vocifero el profesor un poco más alto para que el chico recorriendo la cancha lo escuchara.

Era un chico de 1.72, de pelo negro y ojos igualmente negros, piel un poco menos pálida que la de sasuke, llevando una sonrisa que por alguna razón irritaba a más de uno.

"_**Este que ven aquí es kazunari sai, estudio con nosotros el primer año aquí en el instituto, solía ser muy desagradable, diciendo cosas solo para hacernos enojar, en una ocasión le hablo mal de sasuke a sakura, para que fue eso, ella lo agarro desprevenido impactando un puñetazo que lo mando rodando por el suelo, me pareció gracioso, sai, es un gran pintor, sus pinturas parecen cobrar vida aunque escogió como carrera, la literatura, piensa ser novelista, creador de historia como ero-sennin, al igual que gaara y neji es un genio, es bueno en todas las materias, ¡está bien! también sasuke-teme es un genio, tiene problema para socializar, pero está aprendiendo, además se había ido del país, al parecer ha regresado después de un año, ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Qué lo hizo regresar?**_

- entendido, grupo 6 con haku-san y niwa-san -Contesto sai agotado acercándose al grupo ya ha dado las 25 vueltas asignadas- ¿Quién es niwa-san? -Pregunto mirando los rostro de los demás para ver si veía a alguien que no conocía.

Haku se le acerco junto con él una chica de de pelo extremadamente largo castaño medio, 1.66, ojos azules de un tono más claro que los de naruto, pero más oscuros que lo de ino, piel pálida comparable con la de gaara, mirada gentil mas semblante astuto.

"_**wow, que linda, supongo que es nueva… no estará en las otras clases con nosotros, no la había visto"**_

- aquí, llámenme kisa -Contesto ella gentilmente.

- ok -Contestaron ambos con sonrisas parecidas, gentil.

- grupo # 7, uzumaki naruto -Menciono el profesor sorprendiendo a naruto- Haruno sakura -Volvió a decir el profesor.

- yipaaaaa -Grito naruto de felicidad al oír el nombre de sakura.

- oooh, ¿Por qué a mí? -Murmuro trágicamente hasta que oyó el último nombre.

- uchiha sasuke -Ocasionando diferentes reacciones.

- yipaaaaa -Grito sakura de emoción.

- ooooh, ¿Por qué a mí? -Murmuro naruto trágicamente- Kami-sama debe odiarme, mira que ser compañero de sasuke, por segunda vez, realmente debe odiarme. -Volvió a decir esta vez con resentimiento.

- ya no te quejes -Apunto sakura mientras le daba un empujoncito amistoso- Estas conmigo ¿no?

- ahora regreso -Hablo zabuza con firmeza- No rompan filas.

- kami-sama, debe odiarte en verdad, uzumaki -Contesto gaara sombrío al ver a zabuza alejado- Mira que emparejarte con la pelirrosada y con uchiha- ¿A que no es preferible que te envíe un rayo? -Pregunto con ironía ofendiendo a sakura y una mirada asesina de sasuke.

- ¡¡sabaku no gaara!! -Exclamo lee ofendido- No hables de esa forma acerca de sakura-san, cualquiera que quede en equipo con ella debe sentirse muy feliz -Volvió a decir mientras miraba a sakura sonriendo- Yo me sentiría feliz -Finalizo ocasionando que gaara se sintiera molesto.

- ¿porque alguien se sentiría feliz con la pelirrosada? -Apunto gaara con veneno- ¿Que tiene de especial? Yo no le veo nada, solo una chiquilla inservible con un enamoramiento bobo por uchiha -Termino de decir ocasionando que sakura rompiera en llanto y se fuera y lee estaba furioso.

- ¡gaara! -Grito naruto con enojo, pero lee se le adelanto.

Sujetando a gaara por el cuello cosa que agarro desprevenidos a todos inclusive al mismo gaara.

- ¿Quién te crees tú que eres? ¿Con que derecho juzgas a sakura-san? -Pregunto lee con indignación- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hablar de esa forma acerca de ella? ¿Acaso conoces el corazón de sakura-san para decir si ella es inservible o no?

- sabaku no gaara, con el mismo derecho que sientes de exaltarla como alguien especial. -Respondía gaara mientras su voz se volvía cada vez más gélida- El simple hecho de detestarla me hace hablar lo que pienso de ella y por último, no conozco su corazón o a ella, ni me interesa. -Volvió a decir ahora con una increíble gelidez- Ahora, suéltame o te romperé esas manos y esta vez sí que no volverás a tocar piano en tu vida.

Todos estaban helados de la impresión, se sentía el aire frío de gaara, no sabían que hacer para cortar aquella tensión hasta que lee hablo.

- tal vez esté equivocado al pensar que no eres ese ser frío y cruel que te empeñas a relucir -Hablo lee lastimado- Tal vez ese seas tú -Volvió a decir mientras le daba la espalda mientras se alejaba, tenten y neji le siguieron.

Gaara estaba lívido en cólera, realmente debe aprender a controlar su carácter, pero al verlo defenderla de tal forma lo lastimaba de una manera que nunca había sentido.

"_él la ama y eso es lo que me hace odiarla"_pensó gaara muy lastimado. _"no puedo creer que haya tratado a lee-sama de esa forma, me odia"_

Gaara comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta para salir del gimnasio, naruto, kiba y shikamaru empezaron a seguirlo cuando chouji sostuvo a shikamaru.

- yo te digo en que equipo quedaste -Dijo en voz baja y lo soltó.

Naruto, shikamaru y kiba habían alcanzado a gaara, encontrándolo donde el siempre va, el mismo lugar donde encontró a lee llorando, gaara estaba abrazado a sus piernas con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

- no puedo creer que le haya hablado de esa forma -Nombro gaara con aflicción sabiendo que naruto, shikamaru y kiba estaban ahí.

- ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto kiba confuso- Perdiste el control, gaara.

- no pudo evitarlo -Agrego naruto- Déjalo en paz.

- no estoy molestándolo -Respondió kiba a la defensiva- Solo quiero saber que le pasa, quiero ayudarlo.

- ¡basta los dos! -Exclamo shikamaru mirándolos furiosamente ahora poniendo su atención a gaara- Gaara, dime como te estás sintiendo ahora, se que bien no estás, pero…

- se siente lastimado, shikamaru -Contesto naruto por gaara en tono afligido- Debe dolerle lo que gejimayu le dijo.

-uzumaki, debí controlar más mi carácter -Contesto gaara al escuchar a naruto- La fe que lee-sama tenía en mi se esfumo hoy, el ahora me considera un monstruo como lo hacen los demás y todo por…

- no culpes a sakura, gaara. Hablo naruto. Todo esto empezó contigo.

- no iba a culparla, uzumaki -Respondió levantando la cabeza, todos vieron que tenía los ojos brillosos, parecía querer llorar- La detesto, y ese sentimiento me nublo el juicio.

- gaara, odias a sakura, es un hecho -Afirmo shikamaru- Pero, ¿Por qué?

Se hizo el silencio, kiba y shikamaru estaban ignorantes a los sentimientos de gaara por lee y naruto sabia pero no podía decirles, mas aun cuando gaara no lo ha admitido, lo del poema no cuenta, ya que lo único que hizo fue darle la razón, mas nada.

- estoy enamorado de lee-sama -Confeso gaara con tristeza- Creo que lo amo desde mucho antes, aun cuando estaba relacionado con uzumaki, desde que el… el mostrara su gentil naturaleza hacia mí, incluso después de lo que le hice, el me trato con tanta candidez, que me conquisto -Confeso nuevamente ahora sonriendo con tristeza- la odio porque lee-sama la quiere, siento celos.

Kiba y shikamaru estaban sorprendido con gaara, ya sabían que gaara era más amable con lee de lo normal, incluso más amable que con ellos mismo, así que esa es la razón.

-entiendo -Afirmo kiba- Creo que si hinata defendiera a hyuuga yo también reaccionaria de esa forma.

"_aunque ella lo defiende y yo simplemente no le hablo"._Pensó kiba _"pero es porque no quiero lastimarla, ya que yo realmente reaccionaria como gaara si me dejo llevar por mi temperamento"._

_- _ahora lee-sama, me odia -Gaara hablo con estoicidad- Dudo que me trate siquiera como amigo después de esto.

- gaara, se que vas a querer matarme por esto -Hablo naruto con precaución- Pero si quieres volver a ser amigo de gejimayu, tendrás que disculparte con él, no solo con él, con sakura-chan también- Gaara lo miro con frialdad.

- jamás –Dijo fríamente finalizando la conversación.

* * *

El profesor de gimnasia había llegado y se encontraba entregando el programa de ejercicio, los demás se encontraron con naruto, shikamaru y kiba, estos notaron que lee, neji, tenten, sakura, hinata e ino, no estaban ahí.

- bien, shikamaru, estas en el grupo 9 junto conmigo e ino -Hablo chouji en cuanto este se acerco al grupo con los demás. Gaara está en el grupo 8 con lee y tenten- Finalizo chouji a lo que gaara abre los ojos de sorpresa.

- debe ser una broma, si hay alguien a quien detesto con la misma intensidad que a la pelirrosada es a esa -Repuso gaara con fastidio- y lee-sama me detesta así que esto va a ser un infierno. Hablo una vez mas mientras veía a lee regresar con neji y tenten. Sakura, ino y hinata regresaron después de estos.

Gaara no bromeaba cuando dijo que estar en un mismo grupo que ellos iba ser un infierno durante las horas de educación física, en cada ejercicio se la pasó ignorando esforzadamente a tenten para no romperle el cuello mientras ella le discutía sobre cada cosa y lee lo ignoraba y trataba de hacer los ejercicios sin mantener ningún tipo de contacto con gaara lo cual era difícil pero no imposible, esto último era lo que lastimaba a gaara mas no podía permitir que nadie viera lo que realmente sentía.

Las horas de educación física pasaron muy rápido en opinión de algunos y para otros con una tortuosa lentitud, pero ahora todos se encontraban en las duchas, cada grupo en sus respectivas duchas, las chicas se encontraban contándole a sakura lo que había pasado entre lee y gaara después de que ella se fuera mientras se cambiaban de uniforme.

- ¿entonces lee-san decidió alejarse de la pandilla para no hablar más con gaara-san? -Pregunto sakura mientras fruncía el ceño se estaba preocupando, a lee no le gusta estar en mal términos con nadie eso todos los sabían, quedar en mal términos con gaara ahora solo por ella.

- si -Contesto tenten- estoy segura que a lee se siente mal por todo esto, pero él no soporta que te lastimen ¿acaso no viste como ignoro al pelirrojo?

- estoy segura que esto traerá más problema -Anuncio ino- Ahora son gaara-kun y lee-kun, después serán los otros.

- ino-san, no digas eso –reprendió temari- no quiero que nada de eso pase, debemos hacer algo para arreglar el problema entre gaara y lee-kun.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto tenten incrédula.

- porque son amigos -Respondió sakura firmemente- Gaara-san, es un amigo mas para lee-san, por eso lee-san es capaz de tratarlo con tanta confianza, algo que la mayoría excepto naruto, shikamaru y kiba no hacen.

- sakura-san tiene razón, tenten –interpuso hinata con timidez- ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto obteniendo una mirada de (ni idea) por parte de las chicas.

* * *

Los pasillos del instituto se veían y sentían llenos de vida. Los estudiantes recorrían apresuradamente los pasillos mientras se veía el abrir y cerrar de los casilleros, naruto, gaara, sasuke, shikamaru, kiba y chouji se encontraban dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase.

- la siguiente clase es fotografía -Apunto chouji mientras mascaba sus papas fritas favorita.

- sabremos al fin quien será el dichoso profesor -Apunto kiba.

- a mi no me importa quien sea, yo no quiero ir a esa clase -Contesto naruto con una voz llena de desanimo.

- no vayas -Agrego gaara estoico- Yo te cuento después lo que ocurra en clases.

- creo que es mejor que naruto vaya -Apunto shikamaru con simpatía- no va a ser el mismo profesor, ese fue expulsado y encarcelado.

_\flash back\_

_La última clase de fotografía II de 2° había finalizado naruto se encontraba empacando sus cosas de fotografia, sus asignaciones._

_-__naruto-kun, espera un momento, debo comentarte algo -Anuncia el profesor mientras le sonreía amablemente, empacando sus cosas y los trabajos finales de los chicos._

_- seguro, mizuki-sensei -Contesto naruto sonriendo._

_El profesor de fotografia de naruto era un hombre de 1.79 de pelo azul ligero, de cuerpo delgado como iruka había acabado de recoger sus cosas cuando se le acerco a naruto._

_-__naruto-kun, tus trabajos fotográficos son impresionantes, comparables con los de abúrame-kun –Halago el profesor mientras sonreía._

_- wow, gracias mizuki-sensei, comparar mis trabajos con los de shino -Respondió naruto emocionado, ya que muy poca veces le hacían cumplidos y cuando ocurrían, se ponía feliz- eso significa que deben ser muy, muy buenos._

_- así es, son muy buenos –Contesto mizuki dejando de sonreír- naruto-kun, quiero preguntarte…_

_- eh, ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto naruto curioso._

_- ¿te agrado? –Pregunto mizuki con voz un poco ronca._

_- por supuesto –Respondió naruto un poco confuso, ¿a qué viene el tema?- como profesor es muy bueno, es amigo de iruka-sensei…_

_- me refiero a un agrado diferente, naruto-kun –Agrego el profesor con una mueca perversa mientras posaba una mano en el muslo de naruto._

_Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente, miraba al profesor con desconcierto tratando de descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, aun sin entender trato de salir de prisa del salón. Su cuerpo le pedía a grito "corre, huye, corre, vete" cuando se acercaba a la puerta mizuki lo atasco de cara contra la pared colocándose a su espalda, impidiendo cualquier movimiento._

_- descuida, naruto-kun, vas a disfrutar de lo que voy a hacerte -Comento el profesor mientras lamia la mejilla de naruto._

_- no, suélteme, ¿qué está haciendo? –Hablo naruto en shock tratando de soltarse- SUÉLTEME._

_- ya veras, dentro de poco me pedirás otra cosa diferente –susurro en el oído de naruto, mientras le tocaba entre las piernas._

_- no, no… basta, no quiero, suélteme –pidió naruto con un nudo en la boca, de la rabia, de la impotencia que sentía- ¡BASTA!_

_Naruto no sabía qué hacer, el nunca pensó que mizuki-sensei le haría esto, aunque gaara le dijo que no confiara en ese tipo. El profesor se encontraba deslizando la cremallera del pantalón de naruto, introduciendo su mano, tocándolo, naruto sentía como las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas._

_- NO, SUÉLTEME, NO ME TOQUE… -Pidió naruto a gritos, ¿por qué nadie lo escuchaba?- SUÉLTEME._

_- ¿acaso no escuchas? -Pregunto una figura que entro al lugar- TE DIJO QUE LO SUELTE –Grito con rabia apartando a mizuki de naruto._

_Los ojos de mizuki se abrieron de sorpresa, enfrente estaba iruka viéndolo con furia mientras ayudaba a naruto a ponerse de pie que se había desplomado al suelo, iruka no podía creer sus ojos, lo que veía, mizuki tocando a naruto. _

_- ¿Qué planeabas hacerle… –Pregunto iruka con rabia y desconcierto- …violarlo? escupió la pregunta con rabia._

_- iruka, no es violación cuando ambas partes acceden –Mintió con descaro el profesor._

_- ¿piensas que voy a creer que naruto accedió a esto? -Pregunto iruka incrédulo-_

_¡MÍRALO! ¡MIRA EN QUE CONDICIÓN ESTA! ¡NO ME FASTIDIES! –Grito iruka mientras le daba un puñetazo sin impacto ya que el puño fue detenido por mizuki, sujetándole las manos, pegándolo contra la mesa._

_- de acuerdo, de acuerdo –acordó con iruka en tono de burla- puede ser que lo asuste por lo brusco del encuentro. _

_- ¡suéltame! ¿Qué estás haciendo, mizuki? –pregunto iruka asqueado tratando de soltarse._

_- bueno, iruka, yo solo trataba de tocar al chico porque nunca tuve oportunidad de tocarte a ti -Respondió con toda tranquilidad y descaro- supongo que esa oportunidad es ahora._

_Naruto veía paralizado como se desarrollaba la situación delante de sus ojos, iruka-sensei es quien vino a salvarlo, no podía mover ni un musculo sentía que los nervios le traicionaban, su cuerpo no respondía._

_"muévete, haz algo, muévete, iruka-sensei te necesita, MUÉVETE" gritaba su mente de indignación a su cuerpo que no respondía._

_- ¡suéltame mizuki! -Pidió iruka furioso mientras forcejeaba con el profesor que estaba desabrochando su pantalón._

_-¡SUELTA A IRUKA-SENSEI, BASTARDO! –grito naruto en cólera._

_Mizuki suelta a iruka mientras lo empuja contra la mesa dejándolo inmóvil mas consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Naruto se encontraba en una postura de defensa, mirando con furia al imbécil que quería lastimarlo y a iruka-sensei._

_- una cosa es que trates de lastimarme a mí -Hablo naruto con una furia contenida- Otra totalmente diferente e imperdonable es… QUE LASTIMES A IRUKA-SENSEI __-Grito naruto totalmente enfurecido mientras se lanzaba contra el profesor. _

_Naruto lanzo su cuerpo con fuerza en contra de mizuki tirándolo al suelo cayendo encima de este, comenzó a darle puñetazo tras puñetazo descargando su furia y pasada frustración en cada golpe. Mizuki que tenía sus brazos inmóviles por las piernas de naruto, sangraba por cada golpe hasta que sintió que el peso de naruto lo dejaba, cuando observo que era el rector del instituto sandaime sarutobi, kakashi que sujetaba a iruka en brazos, gaara, shikamaru y kiba los dos últimos sujetaban a naruto. _

_- MALDITO, ¿QUE CREES QUE INTENTABAS HACERLE A IRUKA? -Pregunto kakashi apunto de echársele encima al susodicho._

_- ¡¡Y A NARUTO?! -Grito kiba enfurecido interrumpiendo a kakashi. _

_- creo que no es necesario que este idiota diga lo que intento hacer -Agrego gaara con una frialdad sobrecogedora y una furia contenida sujetando a mizuki por el cuello, este asfixiándose- voy a romper tus brazos para que ni pienses en volver a tocar a uzumaki._

_- oh calmado, gaara-kun -Pidió el decano mirando impasivamente a mizuki- Por favor gaara-kun y kakashi, lleven a iruka y naruto a enfermería._

_- ¡pero, hokage-sama! -Argumento kiba aun furioso siendo interrumpido por el hokage._

_- naruto e iruka, lo primordial es atenderlos y alejarlo del depravado –hablo sandaime con parsimonia- además, shikamaru-kun y tu, kiba-kun, me ayudaran a sostenerle para que no escape._

_- por supuesto, señor decano –contestaron kiba y shikamaru a la vez._

_/fin del Flash back/_

- lo sé, pero aun tengo la sensación de que ese bastardo volverá –Contesto naruto intranquilo.

_-_naruto, esa sensación es infundada por el temor de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo –Espeto sasuke mientras naruto lo miraba- pero si lo que sientes llegase a pasar y ese imbécil regresa, no te preocupes, te protegeré. Finalizo sasuke con determinación, mientras naruto se sonrojaba y sasuke junto con él_._

_"¿sasuke me está brindando su protección?…"_Penso naruto confuso.

- ¡oh, están sonrojados! -Anuncio kiba divertido- ¡se sonrojan! ¡se sonrojan! ¡se sonrojan! –repetía kiba y naruto lo escuchaba enfureciéndose.

- me estas llamando miedoso, sasuke-teme –Hablo naruto molesto- yo no necesito tu protección, bastardo.

- ¿Qué? Eres un idiota, usuratonkachi –Respondió sasuke igual de molesto.

- no me llames idiota, sasuke, tu eres el idiota.

- cállate, naruto, de tu boca solo salen estupideces.

-¡AH! Voy a matarte, sasuke-teme.

- ¿tú y cuantos más? Pregunta sasuke con superioridad.

_"Con lo que acabas de decir ya me siento protegido… gracias, sasuke"._Penso naruto con serenidad.

* * *

Los demás ya se encontraban en el salón de clases cuando los que faltaban (gaara, naruto, chouji, kiba, shikamaru y sasuke) se encontraban entrando al salón de clases cuando suena la campana de inicio de la siguiente clase, a la vez una figura entra al salón cerrando las puertas al entrar. Todos los estudiantes se quedaron observando a quien acaba de entrar a su salón con asombro y las chicas sonrojadas.

Era un joven dos o tres años mayor que ellos con una melena de color negro amarrada a una coleta de1˙75 de estatura con unos ojos igualmente negros con dos líneas en los ojos bajándole desde los lagrimales vistiendo unos jeans deslavados un poco ajustados, tenis converse negros enteros y un t-shirt de una banda de rock, U2. Era una versión mayor y más alta de uno de sus compañeros de clases. Este observaba a todos sus alumnos sonriendo hermosamente hasta volverse una sonrisa pretenciosa al localizar a un estudiante en particular y una sonrisa más genuina al localizar a otro estudiante en particular.

- hello, para aquellos que aun no me conocen, soy uchiha itachi -Se introdujo a sí mismo de manera amena- Soy su nuevo profesor de fotografía y si tienen alguna duda, no titubeen en preguntarme.

Sasuke al ver a entrar al joven no pudo evitar ponerse de mal humor, en especial, cuando naruto lo observaba como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo. Naruto, en otra parte, no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver quien había entrado por esa puerta, en especial, cuando sasuke lo observaba como si estuviera observando al señor de los infiernos.

- ¡algo me dice que esta será mi clase favorita! –Exclamo naruto mientras miraba a itachi con los ojos brillosos, pómulos sonrojados y labios que parecían babearse por algo delicioso.

- un idiota sustituyendo a un imbecil -Murmuro sasuke entredientes siendo escuchado por naruto y gaara.

- uzumaki, tienes razon, esta sera mi clase favorita - mascuyo gaara en voz baja entretenido con el mal humor de sasuke, siendo escuchasdo por este (sasuke)- definitivamente mi clase favorita.

"_¡algo me dices que odiare esta clase con todo mi ser!"_Pensó sasuke mientras se desplomaba en el asiento y escuchaba a las chicas del salón emocionadas y a naruto sonriéndose, murmurando sobre lo sexy que es el nuevo profesor (las chicas) y que sexy se ha vuelto itachi a traves de los años (naruto), irritado.

* * *

_hola a todos! me recuerdan, pues despues de muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo actualizo esta historia. he hecho algunos cambios en la forma del dialogo a peticion de **K-chan**,_ _sabes me fue muy dificil hacer los cambios porque estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir con punto en vez de guiones, pero bueno, si esto ayuda a mejorar la historia que asi sea y en cuanto a los otros consejos que querias darme y no hiciste porque crees que te odiaria, pues me gustaria que me lo dieras, si eso ayudara a mejorar la historia y no te odiaria por eso, si lo hiciera entonces no hay razon para los reviews, aunque adoro los reviews y me sient triste con los "flames" pero todos tenemos derechos a expresar nuestras ideas acerca de lo que leemos._

_hokage todos sabemos lo que es un hokage, pero por el bien de la historia, hokage sera el titulo otorgado a aquel que se maneja perfectamente en todas las artes. abundare mas sobre esto cuando la historia este mas avanzada. espero y prometo no tardarme mas de un año y 2 semanas en actualizar. __antes de despedirme quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han leido la historia hasta este punto y un millon de gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews apoyando mi historia. graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!! _

_ahora si me despido de todos ustedes._

_- como quisiera hacer un lemon! -suspiro apesumbradamente la autora- pero, con quien?_

_- tsk, como si no tuvieras a quien torturar con eso! -Responde gaara de forma estoica._

_- eh! de verdad? -responde la autora sorprendida- oh si! ustedes son demasiados! yaoi y chicoxchica! -murmura la autora entre dientes._

_- Heavenly, te dare un maravilloso consejo de mi, para ti -habla kakashi en voz cantarina- porque no haces un lemon con iru... _

_- no escuches lo que el tenga que decir, nadeshiko-kun -encomienda iruka mientras cubre la boca de kakashi- es una mala idea._

_- ooo-ke-y -exclama la autora los ve con ojos como platos- por donde empiezo?_

_- como nosotros podriamos saber eso? -exclama lee sonrojado de verguenza._

_- porque no empiezas con los que ya son parejas en la historia -habla naruto mientras observa un paquete de ramen arder en la estufa y todos los demas lo observan asombrados excepto la autora que le sonrie- que? -pregunta naruto inocentemente._

_- acabas de decir algo sorpresivamente inteligente -contesto sasuke pretenciosamente- incluso tu tienes tus dias buenos, supongo!_

_- que quieres decir con eso, sasuke-teme? -pregunta naruto fastidiado._

_- oh, naru-chan, ademas de lindo, inteligente -exclama itachi y la autora a la vez mientras lo abrazan, naruto sonrojandose- es una muy buena idea -exclama la autora feliz mientras observa a sasuke irritarse._

_- eso yo ya lo sabia- exclamo naruto orgullosamente._

_- les aconsejo que suelten a naruto antes de que sasuke... -recomienda shikamaru cuando escucha varios gritos y ruidos en el fondo- ... pierda la paciencia -termino de aconsejar mientras la autora esta inconciente en el suelo, itachi con un golpe en la cabeza y naruto en brazos de sasuke asimilando lo que ha pasado._

_-oh, demasiado tarde! -exclama kiba muerto de risa._

_- pues nosotros no despedimos de ustedes por la autora -exclaman sakura, ino, tenten y temari._

_- es-eso e-es to-to-todo -titubea hinata roja de verguenza- a-adios!_


End file.
